Charmed My Season 9 REWRITE
by ggfan10
Summary: This is a rewrite of my Charmed Season 9 story. Some chapters have been rewritten and I will be doing others as well.
1. Piper REWRITE

**I'm starting to revise every chapter when I have time. This one is redone. I've just fixed some of the spelling and grammar mistakes and edited some stuff slightly but there aren't any major changes as of yet. Anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

My Charmed Season 9

Piper Halliwell sat at her kitchen table drinking coffee one Winter Sunday morning. The house was quiet, but she knew very soon it would filled with the noises of her 2 sons, Wyatt and Chris and her husband, Leo. Piper thought back to 3 months ago when Billie and Christie had killed her sisters and she and Leo had to go back in time to stop it. Piper didn't know if she could ever learn to trust Billie again, despite the fact that Billie came to her senses and killed Christie. Piper admired her for that. It took a lot of bravery to kill your own sister, no matter how evil she may be. Piper could never imagine killing Phoebe or Paige, or even Prue when she was alive.

Suddenly, she heard a child's scream of terror. "The boys," Piper muttered as she ran into the parlor. She was about to run up the stairs when she saw Wyatt and Chris running down the stairs past her and into the kitchen. Piper breathed a sigh of relief as Leo then ran down the stairs after them, "I'm gonna get you guys!" he yelled playfully, before stopping to kiss Piper on the cheek, "Good morning honey."

"Morning," Piper replied, shaking her head as Leo ran after their sons. She then followed her sons and husband into the kitchen. Leo had caught Chris and was tickling him, while Chris giggled uncontrollably. Wyatt was standing behind a chair, cautiously keeping his distance

"Okay guys, time to settle down," said Piper. "Can you all please try not to scream. It gave Mommy a heart attack, I thought there were demons in the house,"

"Sorry Mommy," said Wyatt as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sworry Mama," added Chris as Leo placed him in his high chair.

"Yeah, sorry Mommy," smiled Leo finishing with Chris and walking over to Piper putting his arms around her.

Piper smiled,"Okay, what do you three want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Juice!" squealed Chris. Piper laughed, thinking how funny her son's new obsession with apple juice had become. Lately, it was all he drank.

"How about we have juice and pancakes, you both okay with that?" replied Leo.

"Yep!" said Wyatt.

"Me want juice!" said Chris stubbornly.

"Okay Peanut," said Piper as she hesitantly moved out of her husband's arms and over to the kitchen cupboards, "I'll get started on the pancakes, choc-chip?"

"Sounds great," replied Leo, "I'll get the juice and set the table." He then went over to the fridge to get the juice.

As she got out the ingredients for the pancakes, Piper thought of how much she had missed Leo when the Angel of Destiny took him away all those months ago and how she promised herself when he was returned that she would never take him for granted again.

"Mommy!" Chris yelled bringing Piper out of her thoughts.

"Sorry baby, Mommy's mind was somewhere else, what's wrong?" Piper asked as she began to stir the eggs and milk into the flour for the pancakes.

"I want juice."

"Daddy's bringing you the juice buddy," Leo replied, screwing the top on Chris's bottle. He then took the bottle and Wyatt's cup of juice and set them in front of each of the boys, who began to drink them happily.

"So, what are we thinking of doing today?" Piper asked, as she continued stirring the pancake mix.

"Park?" Chris asked, setting down his bottle on the tray of the high chair.

"No Chris, we went to the park last Saturday," Wyatt said, frowning at his brother.

"Park!" Chris insisted.

"No!" Wyatt argued.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, that's enough," Leo interrupted. "Mommy and Daddy are going to choose what we're doing today. Isn't that right Mommy?"

Piper nodded, "Yep. I really need to go to the mall anyway, so we can go today," she said teasingly, knowing the boys would hate the idea.

Wyatt and Chris groaned. "Do we have to?" Wyatt whined.

"If you're both good for a couple of hours, Mommy will buy you lunch there," Piper replied, reaching up to get the frypan out of the kitchen cupboard.

"Can we go to McDonalds?" Wyatt asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh."

"Yay!"

"But only if you're good," Leo said. "Which means no fighting. Got it you two?"

"Got it," Wyatt nodded.

"Godit Dada," Chris added.

Leo smiled. "Bribery," he whispered to his wife so the boys wouldn't hear. "It never fails."

"Yeah but it's not going to work forever," Piper replied, turning away from the bench to face her husband. "Eventually they're going to see through these sneaky parenting methods."

"Well it's working now, which is all I'm concerned with at the moment," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Piper smiled and kissed him back, but they were suddenly interrupted by an, "Ewwwwwww!"

Piper and Leo turned around to see Wyatt and Chris sitting there with looks of disgust on their faces. Piper laughed and looked at Leo, "Well we wanted a normal life."

He smiled, "Well so far, I think we've got it."

"Yeah," she smiled back, as Leo put his arm around her.

* * *


	2. Paige

Paige Matthews was lying in bed with her husband Henry who was still asleep beside her. She stared up at the cream-coloured ceiling thinking of everything that had happened to her and her family over the last 6 months, Leo being taken by the Angel of Destiny, herself and Henry getting engaged and marrying and Billie and Christie killing Phoebe and herself, which fortunately wasn't permanent thanks to Piper and Leo. Temporarily being dead had really made Paige think about life and how short it really was. She had started thinking about having a baby a lot lately. Paige didn't know if Henry would be ready for kids yet, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it, would it? She sighed and turned on her side facing her sleeping husband and smiled. Paige never thought she would end up with someone as great as Henry, or that she could ever love someone so much. Sure there had been many other boyfriends that she thought she loved, like Glenn, who could forget the incident with his fiancé? There was also Richard, he was a good guy, but Paige knew that they would never work out. The most heartbreaking had been Kyle, killed by the Avatars. Kyle was a great person, which is why the Elders made him a Whitelighter, but Paige had to face the fact that they were just not meant to be. There had been other boyfriends as well, actually too many to count! These weren't anything serious though, just little flings that were fun while they lasted, but Paige's "little fling" days were over. She was now ready to settle down with Henry and have kids.

Paige watched Henry as he began to slowly wake up, he moved around a bit then finally opened his eyes, stretched his arms over his head and looked over at his wife, "Morning", he mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning to you too sleepy-head", replied Paige smiling and kissing Henry on the lips.

"Hey! I'm not a sleepy-head! I don't think I've been called a sleepy-head since I was 5!"

"Really, coz you are one!" Paige laughed as Henry pulled a face.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Henry looking at the clock radio on the side table. "9 o'clock!"

"See?" Paige said playfully, "Anyway, I've got something I want to talk to you about."

"That doesn't sound good," said Henry with a worried look on his face.

"No! I mean, it's a good thing, nothing's wrong or anything it's just something we need to talk about."

"Okay…what is it?"

"Um, okay promise me you won't completely freak out when I ask you this?"

"Paige just tell me!"

"Um, I…I want to have a baby."

"Oh!" Henry looked surprised and a bit confused.

"You hate the idea?" Paige frowned.

"No, I don't hate idea sweetie. I would love to have kids with you, I'm just a bit shocked because I thought you would want to wait a while before having kids."

"Well I don't, I mean I thought I would want to wait but now all I seem to think about is babies and being a mum." Paige smiled shyly.

"Really?" replied Henry smiling back at her.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I suppose that it would be ok, but I seem to have forgotten how babies are made," teased Henry grinning.

"Maybe, I should refresh you're memory," whispered Paige as she kissed Henry and pulled the covers of the bed over their heads.


	3. Phoebe

Phoebe Halliwell was making herself and fiancé, Coop breakfast in their apartment. Grilled cheese for Coop and Peanut Butter on toast for herself. Phoebe and Coop had been living together since Coop asked her to marry him 2 months ago. They had planned a small wedding at Magic School in a few weeks time with just Phoebe's family and Darrel, who had moved back to San Francisco with his family a few months ago from the East Coast. Phoebe couldn't wait! She hoped that her marriage to Coop would work out, unlike her previous marriage to Cole, which had been hell, literally. Phoebe was ready to move on with her life with Coop and hopefully have the little girl from her vision.

"Morning honey," said Coop as he made his way from his and Phoebe's bedroom.

"Hey," replied Phoebe as she kissed Coop, "hungry?"

"Starved, grilled cheese?"

"Of course, what else do you eat for breakfast?" Phoebe laughed.

"That's not true, I eat other things."

"Like…"

"Like, um…hmm…. Okay fine! I like Grilled Cheese but who doesn't?"

"Oh people like Grilled Cheese but they just don't have an unhealthy obsession with it like some people I know," Phoebe teased glaring at Coop.

"You are so cruel you know!"

"That's why you love me!" she smiled sweetly and places hers and Coops breakfast on the kitchen table, "Here you go!"

"Thanks," Coop replied taking a bite of his Grilled Cheese, "Mmmm, you're a pretty good cook."

"Honey, it's toast, not that difficult and besides, Piper is the cook in this family," said Phoebe, "Speaking of which, I was thinking we should go around to the Manor after breakfast, I haven't seen my nephews in over a week, they're gonna forget what I look like!"

"I'm sure Wyatt and Chris will still remember their Aunt Phoebe after a week, if they don't then Piper and Leo should be worried."

"Oh stop!" replied Phoebe hitting Coop on the arm playfully.

They finished their breakfast and Coop did the washing up while Phoebe went to get dressed. Phoebe was standing in her wardrobe in her dressing gown wondering what to wear. She got out a pair of blue jeans, "Nope, wore those last week." Phoebe then got out a pair of brown three-quarter pants, "These will do, now what top to wear…." As she was thinking, Coop came up behind Phoebe and put his arms around her.

Phoebe giggled as Coop kissed her, "Coop Sweetie, I've got to find something to wear!"

"Do we have to go to your sister's right away?" he asked.

"Yes we do, I told Piper we would be there at 10:30! We'll do this later okay?"

"Okay, I guess I'd better get dressed then."

"Okay." The phone then started to ring, "I'll get it!" said Phoebe.

"Okay," replied Coop.

Phoebe picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs it's me," said Piper.

"Hey sis long time no see!"

"I know, and it's going to be even longer. I'm sorry Phoebe, P3's manager, Mark called in sick so I've got to go sort some stuff out for tonight and Leo is taking the boys to Magic School," Piper explained, "Can we please reschedule?"

"Sure Piper, that's fine," replied Phoebe, "Just give everyone a big kiss and hug from me ok?"

"Leo too?" teased Piper.

"I meant Wyatt and Chris, my nephews that I haven't seen in over a week!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Okay okay, don't make me feel guilty! I've got to go, is tomorrow good for you and Coop to come around?"

"Coop and I are working, but make it tomorrow afternoon and it's a date!"

"Great and you guys can stay for dinner. I'll invite Paige and Henry too."

"Looking forward to seeing my long lost family again!"

"See you tomorrow Pheebs"

"Bye Piper." Phoebe hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom.

"Guess what?" she said to Coop who was now fully dressed I jeans and a green shirt.

"What?"

"That was Piper and she said something came up with P3 so we're going over tomorrow afternoon instead for dinner."

"Great, now we can get back to what we were doing," said Coop kissing Phoebe and slowly making their way towards the unmade bed.


	4. Where is my son? REWRITE

**Thanks everyone for reading my story! Keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was about an hour after breakfast and everyone was dressed and ready to go. Wyatt and Chris were playing in the living room. Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, and Piper was packing a bag of toys, food and other essentials for Wyatt and Chris to take to Magic School.

"Leo, are you sure you don't mind taking the kids? I know we were meant to have a family day today with Phoebe and Coop and everything, sorry I had to cancel it," Piper said to her husband.

"It's fine, besides, they're coming over for dinner tomorrow night anyway," replied Leo.

"Okay. Thank you for understanding," said Piper as she kissed Leo then called out, "Wyatt! Chris! It's time to go!" A few seconds later the two boys came running into the kitchen, well Wyatt ran and Chris attempted to, but couldn't quite keep up with his big brother.

"You boys ready to have some guy time?" Leo asked them. He picked up Chris and rested him on his hip, holding onto him with one arm.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Yah!" added Chris.

Piper laughed, handing the boys' bag to Leo, "Okay, you boys have fun."

"Wyatt, get ready to orb buddy," said Leo, taking Wyatt's hand, "Say goodbye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy!" they said in unison.

They were about to orb out when Piper cleared her throat in annoyance, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Leo asked.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?"

"Oh, sorry," Leo smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Not from you," she said teasingly, gently pushing him back. "From my babies," Piper said. She leant over and kissed Chris on the cheek, before leaning down and also kissing Wyatt.

"Looks like I've been replaced as the number one man in your life," Leo teased.

"Oh no, they're my number one little men," Piper corrected. "You're still my number one man," she smirked, kissing him lovingly. "Other than my secret lover that is," she added.

Leo glared at her, "I'm going to ignore that."

"You do that."

"See you later," he said.

"Bye." replied Piper as her sons and husband disappeared in orbs.

"Time to go to the club," Piper said to herself. She walked into the parlor, picked up her handbag and jacket and was about to leave when she heard a loud thump come from upstairs.

"Oh no, not today," Piper groaned. She set her bag and jacket back down, before making her way up the stairs and into the attic. When she got up there, Piper looked around and saw a woman, of what Piper thought looked about 60 years of age, standing up from the floor.

"I've really got to work on my landing," said the woman to Piper, "Orbing is the easy, landing is the hard part."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" questioned Piper.

"My name is Charlotte, I'm a whitelighter," she explained. "You're a Charmed One aren't you?" Piper nodded. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Piper," she replied. "I don't understand, why are you in my attic?"

"I need your help."

"Let me guess, there's a demon after you that you want to get rid of?" Piper asked.

"Uh, no," Charlotte replied.

"A demon has killed and/or kidnapped one of your charges?"

"No."

"A demon-"

"Actually this is a personal favour," Charlotte interrupted. "I need you to help me find my son."

"We don't really do missing persons but we can always try scrying for him or something."

"But I have absolutely no idea where he is or if he's even still alive!" she explained. "All I know is I asked the Elders if they knew anything about my son and they told me that you and your sisters could help."

"They did huh..." said Piper crossing her arms in annoyance, "Typical."

"I'm guessing you don't think much of the Elders," replied Charlotte.

"Well after what they put my husband and I through with not letting us get married and- never mind. The point is, he may still be alive so the first thing to do would be to scry for him. If that doesn't work, then we'll try a summoning spell, okay?"

"What do we do if that doesn't work?"

"We'll think of something else there are many ways of finding someone magically or even the mortal way." Piper responded.

"No, we can't do it the mortal way, according to their records, he's dead, has been for over 60 years."

"So how do you know he's not dead? If the records say he is, than he must be dead right?" she questioned Charlotte.

"He's not." she shook her head.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"Because I only became a Whitelighter a few months ago," Charlotte started. "I was dead for many years before, so i was you know "up there" and I don't mean Elderland, further up."

"Heaven in other words?"

"Yes, but he wasn't there. I even asked my mother, who had been dead for about 25 years before me and she said he hadn't been "up there" at all. I thought maybe he was a Whitelighter, but the Elders told me he wasn't so now I have no idea where Leo is." said Charlotte sadly, sitting down on a nearby lounge.

Piper looked up abruptly, "What did you say?"

"I said that the Elders told me-"

"What's your son's name?" she interrupted.

"Leo," Charlotte answered.

"Leo Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"How did you know that?" she replied in amazement. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Piper repeated. "I more than just know him. He's my husband."

* * *

**The next chapter will be more of Piper and Charlotte's reactions to this shock!! Please review!**


	5. Leo's mother REWRITE

**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's your what?"

"My husband," Piper repeated. "We've been married for almost 6 years now."

"But how is that possible?" questioned Charlotte frowning, "How is Leo even still alive if he isn't a Whitelighter?"

"Well, he used to be a Whitelighter," started Piper, "then an Elder, then an Avatar and then an Elder again. About 1 year and a half ago, he became mortal by falling from grace." Charlotte stared blankly. "It's all very complicated."

"That's a bit of an understatement," she smiled.

"Tell me about it," Piper commented.

"Wait a minute this makes you my daughter-in-law," Charlotte said.

"Which makes you my mother-in-law," Piper smiled. "This is so great, Leo will be so happy so see you again."

"I'm not sure he will be actually," Charlotte sighed.

"You're his mother who he hasn't seen for over 60 years, why wouldn't he be happy to see you?"

"Well, Leo and his father weren't exactly on good terms when Leo left for the War," started Charlotte, "My husband didn't want him to go because he knew that Leo would most likely die out there, even as a medic it was still very dangerous."

"Go on," Piper nodded.

"Well, Leo wanted to go anyway- and you know how stubborn he is- so he went against his father and enlisted as a medic. My husband was furious and ended up having a huge fight with Leo then never spoke to him again. When it was time for Leo to leave, he didn't even come to see him off. They were both just as stubborn as each other."

"But why won't he be happy to see you after all this? If things were that bad with his father then wouldn't he want to see you?" asked Piper.

"Maybe. But I don't know if seeing me again will bring back bad memories for him."

"Don't worry, Leo is going to be absolutely thrilled to see you again," Piper smiled. "He doesn't say it, but I know he misses his family"

"I guess we are just going to have to wait and see then," Charlotte gave Piper a weak smile, "Where is Leo anyway?"

"Well I had to work today so Leo took- oh no, I completely forgot about work!" Piper stood up, "Why don't we go downstairs to the living room and I'll call someone to replace me."

"Oh, I can come back later, I don't want you to lose your job or anything."

"No, it's fine. I actually own a nightclub and I had to go and organize a few things because my manager called in sick, but I'm sure someone else can come in. I'll just tell them a family emergency has come up, they'll understand."

"Okay," replied Charlotte. Piper and Charlotte left the attic and made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Just make yourself at home while I go and make a call."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem," replied Piper leaving the living room and going into the kitchen. Charlotte walked over to a table of photographs, there was one of Wyatt and Chris, one of Piper, Phoebe and Paige, one with Piper, Phoebe and Prue and one of Piper and Leo on their wedding day. She picked up the picture of the boys and wondered who they were. _I'll have to ask Piper later,_ Charlotte thought. She put down that picture and looked at the 2 photos of Piper and her sisters as well as the picture of Piper and Leo. Charlotte then went to sit on the lounge and waited for Piper. A few minutes later Piper entered the room.

"Sorry about that," said Piper.

"Oh don't worry about it. By the way, I was looking at those photographs over there," she pointed to the table, "and I saw that picture of the two little boys, who are they?"

"Oh, they're our boys," Piper smiled, picking up the photograph and sitting down beside Charlotte.

"Really?" Charlotte smiled. "What are their names?"

"This is our eldest Wyatt," she pointed, "and this is Chris."

"Oh, they're beautiful. How old are they?"

"Wyatt is almost 4 and Chris is 2."

"Oh that's nice," Charlotte commented. "I'm guessing that Chris is named after Leo's father?"

"Yes, his full name is Christopher, but we just call him Chris."

"I can't believe Leo is a father."

"Yeah, he's great," Piper smiled. "The boys absolutely love him. They're always following him around, it's adorable."

"I always knew Leo would make a great Dad. He's very caring and patient."

"Yeah he is," she agreed. "Anyway, would you like to see Leo again and meet your grandsons?"

"Of course," replied Charlotte.

"I'll call him," stated Piper as she walked over to the cordless phone, picked it up and started dialing Leo's phone. "We'll surprise him," she smiled at Charlotte, putting the phone to her ear.

The phone rang three times before Leo picked up, "Hello?", he said.

"Hi honey, it's me."

"Piper, hey I thought you were going to work, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just, someone stopped by today wanting to see you."

"Who?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. Can you be here in 5 minutes?"

"Why are you being so secretive?" he asked.

"You'll just have to come home and find out," Piper replied.

"Okay. I'll bring the boys."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, see you in a minute."

"Bye." Piper hung up the phone, "He's coming."

"I must admit, I'm a little nervous to how he's going to react to seeing me again."

"Don't worry, as I said he is going to be absolutely thrilled." Charlotte smiled. Suddenly, Leo, Wyatt and Chris orbed in. Charlotte gasped when she saw them, as did Leo when he saw his mother.

"Mom? Is that you?" Leo asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Yes Leo, it's me," she smiled.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger but it's late and I'm tired! Hopefully another Chapter tomorrow or Saturday! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Meeting the Family

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Leo, putting Chris down and hugging his mother. 

"I wanted to find you," Charlotte replied.

"But aren't you meant to be, you know, dead?"

"Aren't you?" she smiled.

"She's a Whitelighter Leo," stated Piper.

"Really?" asked Leo.

"Yes."

"So you can stick around for awhile then?"

"If you want me to, then yes."

"Of course I want you to! I haven't seen you in over 60 years, we've got a lot to talk about."

"You probably want to talk alone so I'll just go and give the boys some food," said Piper picking up Chris and taking Wyatt's hand, "Come on you two." They left the room and went into the kitchen. Leo and Charlotte sat down on the lounge.

"Leo, I can't believe you have sons! Or that you are married, again!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"I know that it's a lot for you to take in, but I want you to be apart of my life again, as well as Wyatt and Chris' lives. They need their Grandma."

"Grandma? I've never been a Grandma before," she smiled.

"Really? What about Greg (his brother) and Elizabeth (his sister), didn't they ever have kids?" Leo asked.

"Greg died in the War a few months after you sort of did, and Elizabeth got married but they never had any children. So Wyatt and Chris are my first grandchildren, maybe only grandchildren?"

"Most likely yes," replied Leo.

"Oh."

"Piper and I are happy with our lives as they are now. We've just settled down from everything so at the moment, no more kids."

"Okay, fair enough." Charlotte replied, "You know, we can probably talk later. At the moment, I want to get to know my grandsons and Piper."

"Sure," Leo said as they both stood up and made their way toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Piper was busy making Wyatt and Chris peanut butter sandwiches and juice, while Wyatt was sitting at the kitchen table and Chris was in his high chair.

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" said Wyatt impatiently.

"Hungy!" added Chris with a smile.

"I'm going as fast as I can, you two. Be patient," she replied cutting each sandwich into squares, "There we go, all ready." She placed the sandwiches and juice infront of her sons just as Leo and Charlotte came into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" yelled Chris.

"Hey buddy, what are you eating?" asked Leo.

"Sanwich!"

"Sounds good," Leo smiled.

"That was quick," said Piper.

"Yeah, well I wanted to come in here and see my grandsons," said Charlotte. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," said Piper leaving the room and making her way towards the front door. She opened it and there was Paige and Henry.

"Hey!" said Piper hugging Paige, "Hi Henry."

"Hi sis," replied Paige, "What are you guys up to today?"

"Well, you're not going to believe what happened!" exclaimed Piper.

"What happened?" asked Henry.

"Leo's Mum is here."

"Really?" said Paige and Henry in unison.

"Yeah, she came about an hour ago," replied Piper.

"Where is she?" asked Paige.

"In the kitchen with Leo and the boys."

"I'll have to go meet her won't I?" she replied with a smile and made her way into the kitchen. Piper and Henry followed.

As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted with a, "Aunty Paige! Uncle Henry!" from Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey, there are my two favourite nephews!" she said giving them both a hug then turned to Charlotte, "I'm Paige, Piper's sister."

"Oh hi, I'm Charlotte, Leo's mother."

"I know, it is really great to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my husband Henry by the way," added Paige.

"Nice to meet you," said Henry.

"So, now we all know each other, how about you guys stay for dinner tonight?" asked Piper, "I was going to invite you and Phoebe over tomorrow night anyway but I'll just call her and ask her and Coop to come over tonight."

"Sure," Paige replied, "I'll who would ever pass up the opportunity for your food?"

"Are you a chef Piper?" asked Charlotte.

"I used to be, now I just own a club," she replied.

"But she still is the best cook," added Leo.

"Well I can't say no then!" replied Charlotte smiling.

* * *

**Please review! I have a feeling this was a bad Chapter, I couldn't think of what to write! Next chapter will hopefully be better, I'll update soon!**


	7. Goodnight

**Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Later on, Piper is washing the dishes in the kitchen from dinner. Paige, Phoebe, Henry and Coop have left and Leo and Charlotte are upstairs putting the boys to bed. Leo is dressing Chris and Charlotte is dressing Wyatt in their pajamas. 

Leo finished dressing Chris, and picks him up and says, "There we go, all ready for bed." Chris just yawns and rests his head on Leo's chest.

Charlotte finishes dressing Wyatt and replies, "They've had a big day today, it's worn them out."

"Yeah," agreed Leo," Come on Wyatt into bed."

"Okay Daddy," he replied sleepily.

Leo put Chris in his bed, tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight Chris, I love you." Charlotte smiled.

"Love you too Dadda," he mumbled.

Leo then went over to Wyatt's bed, tucked him in and kissed him and said, "Goodnight Wyatt, I love you.

"I love you too Daddy," he replied giving Leo a hug. Leo and Charlotte then made their way out of the boys' bedroom and Leo turned off the light.

When they were in the hallway, Charlotte smiled and said to Leo,"You're a good father."

"Really?" he replied smiling back.

"Yeah, I can tell you love Wyatt and Chris a lot and they love you."

"Well, I do my best," said Leo, "Anyway, do you want to stay here tonight? We have a spare bedroom."

"Only if it is okay with Piper," Charlotte replied.

"Of course it's okay," said Piper coming up the stairs, "You're family. You can stay here permanently if you want to."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem, and besides, the house has kind of been too quiet since Phoebe and Paige moved out, it needs more people," Piper smiled.

"Okay," replied Charlotte," Thank you."

"You can either have the room next to our room, or one of the 2 rooms down the hall," said Leo.

"I'll go down the hall."

"You can have Phoebe's old room, it's the end room on the right," said Piper.

"Okay, is their anything I can do before I go to bed?"

"No, I just cleaned up you go to bed," Piper replied.

"I'll clean up at breakfast then, I have to help around the house if I'm going to live here."

"Okay," said Piper.

"Goodnight," Charlotte replied.

"Goodnight," Piper and Leo said as Charlotte made her way down the hallway and into her new room and closed the door.

Leo smiled at Piper, "What?" she asked laughing.

"Nothing!" he laughed.

"You were smiling at me!" exclaimed Piper.

"Aren't I allowed to smile at my beautiful wife?" asked Leo laughing again.

"Well, now that you put it that way," Piper said putting her arms around Leo's neck and kissing him. They continued kissing as they made their way to their bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter was so short! The next Chapter will take place about a month after this one. Please review!**


	8. A baby for Paige?

**The next Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Paige and Henry were in bed, but Paige couldn't sleep. She lay there watching the clock radio on the side table, _4:26_, it read. Paige sighed and turned over, as she did, she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and threw up 3 times in the toilet. Paige sat on the toilet seat for a moment then went to the sink and brushed her teeth. _Maybe I'm pregnant_, Paige thought to herself, _this has been happening for a week now and it would explain why i'm late. Maybe I should take a test tomorrow, no I can't wait until tomorrow! I'll just take a test now, I might not even be pregnant anyway._ Paige finished brushing her teeth then got out one of the pregnancy tests she had bought a few weeks ago when her and Henry started trying to have a baby. Paige followed the instructions on the packet then sat on the toilet seat with the test and a watch in her hand. _Two minutes_, Paige thought, _two minutes has never seemed so long my entire life!_ She looked down at her watch,tick tock tick tock_, it's only been 30 seconds, wait make that 40 seconds now. Come on!_ Paige was nervous, she wanted to have a baby, but now that it may be finally happening, she was scared. _What if I'm a bad mother? _Paige thought to herself, _What if my baby hates me! What if Henry doesn't want a baby? What if- no stop it Paige, Henry and I will make great parents and our baby will love us! Oh my God, has it been two minutes yet? _She looked down at her watch, it had been just over 2 minutes now. _Well, this is it! Is Paige Matthews going to be a Mummy? _Paige took a breath then looked at the stick she held in her hand, _two lines? What does that mean?_

She looked at the box and said to herself, "Okay, two lines means, Pregnant! Oh my God, Oh my God!" _I'm having a baby, _Paige thought smiling and putting her hands on her stomach, _Hi baby! Oh my God, I have to tell Henry! _She ran from the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Paige began to shake Henry, "Henry!" she exclaimed, "Wake up!"

He sat up suddenly, "What what- what is it Paige?" he said sleepily.

"You are never going to believe what just happened!"

"What, did a demon or something attack?"

"No! This is a good thing," Paige took Henry's hands in hers and said, "We're having a baby!"

"What?" Henry exclaimed jumping off the bed.

"I'm pregnant," Paige replied, "Oh my God, you don't want the baby!"

"No! I mean of course I want the baby, I'm just shocked, that's all," he sat back down on the bed next to Paige, "Are...are you sure?"

"Well, I've been throwing up all week, I'm late and I just took a test and it was positive, so yeah I'm sure!"

"I'm going to be a Dad?" Henry asked smiling.

"Yeah," Paige smiled back.

"That's amazing!" Henry replied kissing Paige. He couldn't stop smiling, _We're having a baby, I'm going to be a Dad! _he thought to himself.

Paige put her hand on her stomach, smiled and whispered to Henry, "That's our baby in there."

He smiled back and put one of his hands on Paige's stomach then said, "Hi baby, it's your Daddy here!"

"Do you think it can actually hear you?" asked Paige.

"I don't know, I hope it can."

"This is so exciting, with Phoebe and Coop getting married next week and us having a baby, our lives are just getting better and better, well until the next demon attacks anyway."

"No demon could destroy my happiness right now Paige."

"Me either," she grinned, "How about we get some sleep? Tomorrow we'll go to the doctor to see if everything is okay with the baby, then we'll tell my sisters, and everyone."

"Okay," Henry replied as they both got back into bed, "I love you Paige, Goodnight."

"I love you too Henry," she replied drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Come on Paige!" yelled Henry from the living room of their apartment, "We're going to miss your appointment!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back from the bedroom. Paige came out a few minutes later wearing blue jeans and a pink top.

"How do I look?" she asked Henry smiling.

"You look like the most beautiful mother-to-be I know!" he replied.

"I'm the only mother-to-be you know!" Paige laughed giving Henry a quick kiss.

"Well, anyway you're still beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Honey. Come on let's go. We don't want to miss our appointment," she replied grabbing her handbag and a jacket.

* * *

**_At the doctor..._**

Paige and Henry are sitting in the waiting room of the doctors surgery. Paige and Henry are reading parenting magazines.

"Paige?" Henry said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"It says here in this magazine that babies are up all through the night in the first 4 months."

"Yeah, I had to experience that when Wyatt and Chris were first born. Now we get to experience that with our own baby," she smiled.

"But **all **through the night?" Henry replied. Paige just laughed, her husband was in for a big awakening when the baby was born, literally.

"Paige Matthews?" called the doctor. Paige and Henry put down their magazines, stood up and followed the doctor into another room.

Half an hour later, after Doctor Stevens had done various tests on Paige to make sure everything was okay with the baby and Paige had made another appointment for one month's time she and Henry finally left the doctor's surgery and were waiting for the elevator to take them down to the car park.

"Henry, I have to tell Piper and Phoebe that I'm pregnant," said Paige excitedly, "Can we go to Piper's now and I'll ask Phoebe to meet us there too?"

"Sure," replied Henry, "They're both going to be happy about it, this is going to be Piper's first niece or nephew and Phoebe loves babies." The elevator then opened and they both stepped inside.

"Yeah I know, hold on I'll call Piper," said Paige getting out her cellphone and dialing the manor.

"Okay," replied Henry pressing the button for the level they were getting off at.

The phone rang a few times before Leo answered the phone, "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Leo, it's Paige," she replied.

"Hi Paige, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"Pretty good, do you want to speak to Piper?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Okay here she is, bye."

"Bye."

Paige heard Leo in the background say, "It's Paige" as the elevator opened and she and Henry stepped out into the car park and began walking to their car.

"Hey Paige what's up?" said Piper when she answered the phone.

"Well, I was just wondering if Henry and I could come over and Phoebe and Coop because Henry and I have something we want to talk to you guys about."

"Sure, you can come over now if you want."

"Okay, I'll call Phoebe and we'll be there soon."

"See you then."

"Okay bye Piper."

"Bye." Paige hung up the phone and she and Henry got into their car, "Okay, honey you drive and I'll call Phoebe."

* * *

Half an hour later, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Coop, Charlotte, Wyatt and Chris were sitting in the living room at the Manor with Paige and Henry standing infront of them.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?" asked Phoebe.

"Well," started Henry then turned to Paige, "You can tell them."

"Okay," Paige smiled, "Henry and I, we're having a baby."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Piper and Phoebe together as they got up off the lounge they were sitting on and gave Paige a hug.

"Sweetie that's great!" said Phoebe.

"Congratulations Henry," said Leo shaking his hand.

"Congratulations," added Coop.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Congratulations Paige," said Charlotte, hugging her.

"Thank you," Paige smiled.

Piper then picked up Chris and said to him and Wyatt, "Did you guys hear that? You're going to have a cousin soon!"

"Yeah, Aunty Paige is having a baby!" added Phoebe smiling.

"Baby?" said Wyatt.

"Yeah honey," said Paige giving Wyatt a hug, "Isn't that exciting? More kids for you and Chris to play with!"

"Are you having a boy baby or a girl baby?" asked Wyatt.

"I don't know yet honey, I can't find out for another few weeks," Paige replied.

"How far along are you Paige?" asked Piper.

"Almost 4 weeks."

"I think this deserves a toast," said Leo, "I'll get the champagne."

"I'll help you," added Piper

"Remember," called Phoebe after them,"Soda for Paige, I don't want my little niece or nephew having alcohol!"

"Okay Doctor Phoebe!" teased Paige.

"I'm just looking out for the baby, that's all!" she replied.

"I know, and I'm only teasing, I'm very grateful."

Piper and Leo returned with the champagne and glasses and soda for Paige. Once every one had a drink everyone raised their glasses.

"To Paige, Henry and their baby!" said Piper.

"And more babies for them to come!" added Phoebe.

Paige shook her head, "Oh Pheebs!" Everyone laughed.

"What? Why is it always me?" she asked innocently, "I was just saying..."

"Anyway," interupted Leo, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," said everyone, raising their glasses. Paige smiled, things were definitely looking up for her family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I'll update soon. Please review!**


	9. Sisterly Bonding

**Here's the next Chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Paige found out she was pregnant, so she was now 4 months pregnant and showing. Paige was sitting on the lounge in the living her room of her apartment watching television. Henry was at work, and the Elders had given Paige time off from being a Whitelighter until sometime after the baby was born. _I'm so bored, _thought Paige,_ usually I would be out with Henry, or spending time with my sisters or fighting demons, not sitting around all day watching T.V! That's it! _she got up off the lounge and turned off the T.V, _I'm going to Piper's, I can't spend one more minute cooped up in here. _Paige grabbed her handbag and jacket and left.

* * *

Piper was sitting in her living room doing some paperwork for the club, and Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the floor in front of her drawing. Leo was at Magic School and Charlotte was with a charge. 

"Chris my hair isn't blue!" stated Wyatt to his brother.

"It's my drawing!" Chris replied, "so you have bwue hair!"

"No!" yelled Wyatt.

"Hey hey hey," started Piper, "Settle down you two. Wyatt, if Chris wants to give you blue hair then he can, it's his drawing."

"See?" added Chris.

"But Mummy..." Wyatt whined.

"Why don't you do your own drawing honey?" replied Piper.

"Okay," he replied frowning.

Piper shook her head and thought, _what am I going to do with those two? _She went back to her paperwork just as the doorbell rang.

"Visitors!" yelled Wyatt as he and Chris got up and ran to the door.

"Boys, don't open the door, ask who it is first," said Piper, following them to the door.

"Who is it?" they asked in unison.

"It's Aunty Paige," came Paige's voice from outside. Piper opened the door.

"Yay, Aunty Paige!" exclaimed Chris smiling.

"Hey, you guys," said Paige giving her nephews a hug, "How are you?"

"Good," said Wyatt.

"And how is Mummy today? Wyatt and Chris driving you crazy?" Paige asked Piper with a smile.

"You have no idea!" Piper rolled her eyes. "Enjoy the piece while it lasts." Piper guestured to Paige's stomach.

"I will, believe me," she replied, then made her way into the living room with Piper and the boys.

"Do you want some tea?" Piper asked her sister.

"You know, I'm really craving some caffiene-," hinted Paige but was cut off.

"No no no Missy, not while you're pregnant," Piper teased.

"But-"

"No, remember when I was pregnant with Wyatt and Chris, you wouldn't let me have coffee."

"Yeah, but I'm mean, you're nice, very very, **very** nice, and pretty and smart and-"

"Enough already," laughed Piper, "You're creeping me out."

"Please?" asked Paige.

No," Piper exclaimed laughing again, "Tea or water or juice, but no coffee."

"Fine, I'll settle for tea," Paige said giving in. Piper smiled and went into the kitchen.

"So what are you guys doing," said Paige knealing down beside her nephews.

"Drawing," Chris replied.

"But Chris made my hair blue!" added Wyatt.

"What?" asked Paige, confused.

"In my piture, Wyatt's hair is bwue," stated Chris proudly smiling.

"It's not funny!" said Wyatt frowning. Paige smiled and thought, _it's funny how serious a small thing like that can be to a little boy._

"Well, I'm sure Chris ment it in the nicest possible way," Paige replied. She continued to watch her nephews for a few more minutes until Piper came back into the room with a cup of tea for Paige and a cup of coffee for herself. Paige took the cup off Piper and sat on the lounge, followed by Piper.

"So, sis what's up?" asked Piper.

"Nothing, I was just sitting at home watching T.V and I was bored, so I decided to come and see you," replied Paige, "You're not busy are you?"

"No, actually you did me a favour."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you gave me a break from doing P3's paperwork."

"Well, that's always a good thing," replied Paige with a smile, "By the way, have you spoken to Phoebe since her and Coop came back from their honeymoon?"

"No I haven't actually," said Piper, "Phoebe's been pretty distant lately. I haven't seen her in weeks."

"She's probably enjoying newly-married life."

"Hmmm," replied Piper taking a sip of her coffee then put her hand on Paige's stomach, "So, how's my little niece or nephew doing in there?"

"It's fine, starting to kick a lot more lately though," she replied.

"Yeah, babies will do that."

"I can't wait until it's finally out of there!" exclaimed Paige, "How did you do this two times Piper?"

"Well, it's worth it at the end when you finally hold your baby, believe me," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well that's what I'm waiting for."

Paige and Piper continued talking for an hour about their husbands, demons and their lives in general. "Well, I'd better go," said Paige getting up.

"So soon?" asked Piper.

"You just don't want to do the paperwork," laughed Paige.

"True, but I also like spending time with you Paige," stated Piper.

"So do I," she replied, "Now, you've gone all mushy Pipes." They laughed.

"Pipes?" asked Piper.

"I was just testing it out, you know a new nickname."

"Right, well I advise you not to use it again unless you want to be blown up into a million little pieces," smiled Piper.

"Okay," Paige rolled her eyes, "I'm going now. Bye Wyatt, bye Chris."

"Bye!" they replied. Piper and Paige made their way to the front door.

Paige hugged Piper, "I'll see ya later Piper."

"See ya Paige," Piper replied then opened the front door and watched Paige make her way to her car and drive away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Piper and Paige's sisterly bonding. The next Chapter will add more to the storyline. Please review!**


	10. Surprises

**Yay! Another Piper and Leo chapter! I love doing these! Please Review!**

**Note: This Chapter is set 3 months after the last one and Paige is 7 months pregnant with twins**

* * *

Piper was sitting in bed one night, reading a magazine. She smiled as Leo came into the room and sat down beside her on the bed, "Hey," he said kissing Piper and smiling back at her, "The boys are in bed." 

"Okay," Piper said putting down her magazine and facing her husband, "Was Chris okay, coz you know how he hasn't been sleeping very well lately."

"He was fine," replied Leo, "I think Chris was really worn out, he was asleep as soon as he got into bed."

"But Chris and Wyatt will still be up at 6am tomorrow, no matter how tired they are unfortunately," Piper smiled.

"That's all apart of having a normal life Piper, like we always wanted," Leo smiled back.

"I know, and I love the way our lives are right now," she kissed Leo.

"Me too," he replied kissing Piper again.

"Leo...," Piper said between kisses, "Theres probably...something...you...should know."

"What...," he replied.

"Hold on, wait," said Piper gently pushing him away and sitting up.

"Is something wrong honey?" Leo asked, concerned that he did something to upset his wife.

"No, nothing's wrong," she replied, "It's just, we need to talk."

"Okay...," replied Leo sitting up.

"Alright, well um...you see-," Piper hesitated, "This is probably going to come as a shock to you but-"

"Oh my God, you want a divorce!"

"No! God no! Of course not, I would never do that!"

"Okay, good. You scared me for a minute," Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was interupted," replied Piper glaring at her husband with a smile, "You're going to be pretty shocked when I tell you this, but, I...uh."

"Yes?"

Piper hesitated for a minute then blurted out, "Leo I'm pregnant."

* * *

**haha Another Cliffhanger!! Please Review!**


	11. A Little Secret

**Here's the next Chapter! Thanks for all the people that have been reviewing! It tells me that people are actually enjoying my story and want to read more. They also make me very very happy and always put a smile on my face so keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Leo sat there looking at Piper in shock, "Okay," he said when he recovered. 

"Okay?" Piper asked, "I tell you something like this and you say okay?"

"I-uh...what?" Leo replied, nervously, "Wait a minute, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor and he confirmed it."

"I-um..don't know what to say."

"At least say you're happy about it, you are happy aren't you?"

"I...I'm kind of still in shock at the moment Piper if you haven't realized," replied Leo. Piper frowned, got up off the bed and went into the bathroom joined to the bedroom. "Piper, wait."

"What Leo?" exclaimed Piper. "You obviously aren't happy about this and I-."

"Wait a minute, who said I wasn't happy about this?"

"Well, you didn't say it, but it's obvious that you're not!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, keep your voice down, Mum and the kids are asleep."

Piper sighed, "I know this is a big shock to you, it was for me too but I really need your support right now Leo."

"I know, and I am happy about this really!" Leo smiled. "I''m going to be a Dad again, what's not to be happy about?"

Piper smiled back, "So, you're really happy about the baby?" She put her hand on her stomach.

"Very happy," Leo replied, also putting his hand on Piper's stomach and giving her a quick kiss.

"I guess I did over react a little," Piper said, "It's just hormones I guess."

"Oh no, not the hormones again!" Leo laughed.

"Yeah, lots of raging hormones and you're personal favourite, the crying thing," she teased.

"Not the crying thing," he whined.

"Yes, the crying thing," Piper laughed.

"Great, that should be fun," said Leo sarcastically. At that comment, Piper gently hit Leo on the arm and glared at him. They then went back into their bedroom and sat on the bed, "So, when are we going to tell everyone?" he asked.

"Well, that's also something I need to talk to you about," Piper started.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo, "You want to keep this a secret?"

"Not for long, just for a couple of weeks until Paige's babies are born," she replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I know how excited Paige and Henry are about having their babies and Phoebe and everyone are excited for them to, so I don't want to ruin that for her," Piper explained, "you know, steal her spotlight and all. That's why I think we should wait a few weeks, okay maybe about 6 to 8 weeks, before telling everyone."

"Okay..." Leo looked confused.

"I don't really want to do this either but Paige has sacrificed things for my happiness and it's time I did the same for her. It's sister stuff, that's all. You know, sibling rivalry?"

"Right," replied Leo, "So, you want to keep the baby a secret until Paige and Henry's babies are born so the attention will stay on them."

"Yeah, exactly," Piper nodded, "I couldn't have put it better myself!"

"I don't know about this Piper," Leo started, "I mean, isn't it unfair to the baby that it's existence is being kept a secret from the rest of the world?

"Kind of, but please Leo? Can we keep this a secret just for a little while?"

"I don't know..." he replied, scratching his head.

Piper leaned forward and kissed Leo and smiled slightly, "Please?"

"Okay, but only for a few weeks," Leo sighed, giving in.

"Thank you," Piper replied gratefully pulling Leo in and hugging him.

Then, Piper and Leo got into bed, and Leo put his arm around Piper's stomach. Piper relaxed in Leo's arms and whispered, "I love you Leo."

"I love you too Piper," he replied then said to her stomach, "and I love you baby."

"Well, the baby loves its Daddy too," Piper smiled and kissed Leo, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Leo, then lent over to the lamp and turned it off, leaving the room in complete darkness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please Review!**


	12. Orange Demons?

**Next Chapter. Review!**

**Note: This Chapter is set 1 month after the last one**

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at the dining table in her apartment on her laptop, writing her advice column. She hoped to get it finished before Coop got home so they could go out for lunch. 

"Okay," she said to herself, then read from one of the many letters sprawled around her, " 'Dear Ask Phoebe, I just found out that my husband of 8 years has been cheating on me with my sister'. Geez, poor woman. 'He has since begged me to take him back, saying that he loves me and our 2 children and he has no feelings for my sister. What should I do? From Confused' Hmmm... Very Confused."

Phoebe began to type into her laptop, she wrote:

_Dear Confused, _

Then she stopped and thought, _the bad thing about being an advice columnist is that you don't want to give people the wrong advice. I don't want an angry housewife coming after me when-. Hey! Wait a minute, I am a housewife now, well, again I guess. After I divorced Cole, I got used to being single and not being someone's wife, so now I'm going to have to get used to being a wife all over again! It's not that I mind or anything, I love Coop and marrying him was the best thing that has ever happened to me, but it's going to be a big adjustment._ A loud crash from her bedroom interupted Phoebe's thoughts. She ran into the bedroom to find, a demon with orange skin standing beside her now broken bed post.

"Hey!" yelled Phoebe, then levated into the air and kicked the demon right in the face

He stumbled back at little, while Phoebe returned to the ground, then exclaimed, "Stupid witch!" He then made a fireball in his hand and threw it at her.

"Ah!" she yelled levitating up again out of the way of the fireball. The fireball hit the bedroom wall, rebounded and hit the demon right in the stomach. He burst into flames and screamed, just like all the other demons do.

Phoebe made a face as the demon exploded into a pile of ash. She landed back on the ground, "That was close," she said to herself, "Pai-" Phoebe started to say then stopped, _No! I can't call Paige, what was I thinking? She's pregnant and I can't put my nieces or nephews in danger. I'll go to the Manor and ask Piper for help to vanquish this asshole so I can get back to my column before Elise sends her personal firing squad after me. _Phoebe picked up some demon ash from the floor of her bedroom and put it in a bag to use for scrying later, then shut down her laptop, grabbed her handbag and left her apartment.

* * *

Over at the Manor, Piper wasn't doing so good herself. Morning sickness had hit her hard and she had spent the whole morning in the bathroom throwing up, just like the week or so before. Piper sat on the edge of the bathtub holding her stomach as Leo came in. 

She saw him and said groaning, "Oooooohh. I didn't have morning sickness this bad with Wyatt and Chris."

Leo joined her on the edge of the bathtub and replied, "Oh honey are you okay? You're very pale."

"Do I look okay?" Piper asked abruptly.

"Sweetie I'm sorry," said Leo pulling Piper into a hug, "I wish there were something I could do..."

"I know," she replied pulling away from Leo, "Sorry, I'm just a little moody today, that's all."

"I figured," Leo smiled.

Piper glared at him and replied, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret Leo. I mean, Charlotte's not going to keep believing that I've got a stomach bug."

"I know, which is why I think we should tell everyone about the baby."

"No no no, we can't. I'm doing this for Paige remember?"

"Piper.."

"Leo, I've made up my mind about this okay?"

"Okay, well can you at least go to the doctor?"

"We already went remember? He just said it's a normal part of pregnancy and it should settle down soon." Piper sighed, frustrated.

"Piper! Leo!" Charlotte's voice came from downstairs.

They looked at each other and both knew what that meant, demons. Piper and Leo left the bathroom and went downstairs where Phoebe and Charlotte were in the living room with Wyatt and Chris.

"You guys, a demon attacked me at my apartment," said Phoebe.

"What? When?" Piper asked.

"About 15 minutes ago," she replied, "I managed to kill the one that attacked me but, when there's one, there's always a whole lot more."

"What did the demon look like?" asked Leo.

"Well, he was orange," Phoebe stated.

"Orange?" asked Piper.

"We are looking for an orange demon?" added Charlotte.

"Well he was! He was also tall and he threw fireballs," Phoebe explained.

"Well that narrows it down," said Piper sarcastically, "Okay, Phoebe go look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find the demon. Leo, you and the boys should go to Magic School, I don't want you guys around when demons attack, you could get hurt."

"But I-," Leo argued.

"Please Leo," Piper interupted.

"Okay," he sighed, "But are you okay? You know with the-"

"Yeah," she interupted again, "Honey I'm fine."

"Piper, is something wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"Piper has been sick lately," Charlotte explained.

"Sick?" she asked walking over to Piper.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug, I'm sure it will pass soon," replied Piper, "Don't worry about me."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor?" suggested Phoebe, putting her arm around Piper.

"I agree," added Leo.

"No, I'm fine," Piper argued, "Really, I am. Now go look in the Book Pheebs, and I'll go pack a bag for Wyatt and Chris. Charlotte can you orb Leo and the boys to Magic School?"

"Of course," she replied, "Then I'll come back and help you."

"You'd better call Paige too Phoebe, incase we need The Power of Three to vanquish the demon," said Piper.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Piper," Phoebe asked scratching her head, "We don't want to be putting our neices or nephews in danger, and besides, Paige isn't really all that mobile these days you know with the belly and all."

"Phoebe, I don't want to put the babies in danger either but if we need The Power of Three, we're going to have to," she replied, "Now, everyone go do their thing then Phoebe, Charlotte Paige and I will meet in the attic okay?"

"Okay," they all replied.

* * *

15 minutes later, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Charlotte were in the attic. Phoebe and Charlotte were looking through the Book of Shadows, Piper was scrying with the demon ash Phoebe had collected earlier, and Paige, who was now very big being 8 months pregnant with twins, was sitting on a lounge looking very uncomfortable. 

"If I get any bigger I am going to explode," Paige complained putting her hand on her stomach and saying to it, "You two better stop growing so much in there, Mummy is already the size of a house as it is."

Piper looked up from scrying and replied, "Don't worry Sweetie, you're almost there. The twins can be born any day now right?"

"Yeah, according to the Doctor it's normal for twins to be born early. So be prepared if I go into labour in the middle of a demon vanquish," Paige joked.

Phoebe laughed, "You never know, you might need some of my midwife skills."

"No thanks, I'm having these two in a hospital."

"That's what I said when I was pregnant with Wyatt," said Piper, "And I ended up having him on our dining room table."

"Really?" asked Charlotte.

"Yep, the worst pain I've ever experience in my life. Thank God I had a c-section with Chris."

"I second that," added Charlotte, "Having a baby is the worst pain I've ever experienced as well."

Paige looked worried, "Really?" she asked nervously.

"You're scaring her," said Phoebe, "You're going to be fine Honey."

"I hope so," she replied looking down at her stomach.

Suddenly, the scrying crystal Piper was using, dropped, "Got them!" she exclaimed, "They're in Maxton St, so it either must be their secret hideout or their killing an innocent as we speak."

"It's an alleyway, what a surprise," added Phoebe stopping at a page in the Book, "I think I've found the demons in here. According to the Book, they're called Tokars, demons of fire that have the power of using fireballs, shimmering and heating objects or people with a touch of their hand. Doesn't sound too hard to vanquish, there's a potion and spell in here." Phoebe went over to the lounge and sat down next to Paige, followed by Charlotte, "Are you going to be okay to vanquish the demons Paige?" Phoebe asked, putting her arm around her little sister.

"Yeah, if it means I can go home and rest afterwards then I'm all for it," Paige smiled, "We make the potion, go there and vanquish them and we're done."

"Well, yeah if we hurry," replied Piper walking over to the Book, "They will be expecting us so we've got to move quickly. What ingredients do we need?" Suddenly one of the Tokar demons shimmered in behind Piper and grabbed her, and held a knife to her chest.

"Piper!" Charlotte exclaimed, getting up followed by Phoebe and slowly, Paige.

"Any of you move and I'll put this knife right through her heart!" yelled the demon angrily, tightening his grip on Piper as she squirmed, trying to break free.

"What do you want?" asked Paige.

"It's simple really, if your sister here," he guestered to Piper, "recites the spell, that removes your powers, three times, one for each of you, I'll spare her life."

"I won't do it!" exclaimed Piper. "Kill me, I don't care but I'm not putting my family's life in danger."

"You know, I would think about what you just said," the demon started, "because if my sources are correct, you'll be endangering someone else's life if you don't say the spell."

"What is he talking about?" asked Phoebe.

"Please don't," said Piper to the demon.

"Ah, my sources were right," he said grinning evily, "I found you're weakness, you're not so tough now? Are you witch? I know about the little secret you're keeping from you're family, the one that lies right about here." He lowered the knife down to her stomach.

"Oh my God," said Paige.

"Wait! Please don't, I'll say it. I'll say the stupid spell, just please don't hurt it," said Piper anxiously then began to recite, "From whence they came return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

"Piper," said Phoebe quietly.

Piper looked at her then continued, "From whence they came return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

"Oh no," said Charlotte worriedly.

"From whence they came return them now..."Piper recited, "Vanish the words." She stopped.

"Finish it witch!" the demon exclaimed.

"Vanish our powers..." she whispered the last line as blue swarms of lights came from Piper, Phoebe and Paige and travelled out the window. The demon let go of Piper, pushed her to the ground and shimmered out.

"Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe running over to her followed by Paige and Charlotte. "What's going on?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Please Review!**

* * *

Phoebe helped Piper up off the ground, then asked, "What are you hiding from us?" 

"She's pregnant," said Paige, frowning.

"What?" replied Phoebe, shocked. "Piper, are you?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah."

"Well that would explain a lot," said Charlotte, "The sickness, the secretive behaviour, and why you said the spell."

"I had to, he was going to kill my baby," Piper replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice."

"We know honey," said Phoebe, giving her sister a hug, "I can't believe you and Leo are having another baby! When did you find out?"

"About a month ago."

"A month! And you didn't tell me? I have just missed out on 1 month of my neice or nephews life, well sort of life since it's not born yet, anyway, this means I have missed out on 1 month of buying cute little baby presents, 1 month of stomach touching, 1 month of talking to your stomach, 1 month of-."

"Okay, I get the point Pheebs," said Piper, interupting Phoebe, then turning to Paige, "I'm sorry about this Paige, I understand if you're mad at me but-"

"Um, I think we have bigger problems right now Piper," replied Paige.

"Right, how you're going to vanquish the demons with no powers," said Charlotte.

"No, I think it's a much bigger problem than that."

"What do you mean Paige? What problem?" asked Piper.

"My water just broke!" exclaimed Paige.

"Oh my God!" Piper replied, rushing to her sister's side. "Okay, you know there's no need to panic Paige, honey. Just breathe and come sit down." Piper and Charlotte led Paige to the lounge.

"You...need...to...get...Henry," said Paige between breaths.

"I'll go get him, don't worry Paige your going to be fine," said Charlotte.

"We'll take Paige to the hospital and we'll meet you there okay?" said Phoebe.

"And get Leo from Magic School too please," added Piper.

"Okay," she replied, orbing out.

"What about the demon?" asked Paige.

"We'll take care of him later," Phoebe assured her sister.

"Come on Paige," said Piper as she and Phoebe helped her up and making their way towards the attic door, "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Wait," said Paige.

"What, what is it?" asked Phoebe panicing.

"I- I think I can still orb!" she explained then was hit with a contraction and grabbed her stomach. "Ow!"

"It's okay Sweetie," said Piper, trying to stay calm, "Just breathe through it."

Paige continued breathing until the contraction passed, "Okay, it's over, I'm okay," she said smiling weakly, "I can still orb, the spell only takes away my witch powers, not my whitelighter ones."

"She's right," said Phoebe to Piper, "Orb us to the hospital into a closet or elevator or something okay?"

Paige nodded, then the three of them disappeared into white lights.

* * *

Charlotte orbed into Henry's work building. She entered the main room where there were people running around everywhere. She stopped one of them and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Henry Mitchell?" 

"And you are?" the woman asked.

"I'm his wife's sister's husband's, mother," said Charlotte, realizing how weird that sounded.

"Right, I didn't quite get that, but he's over there," she pointed to across the room where Henry was at his desk talking to another man, who was sitting across from him.

Charlotte ran over to him, "Henry!" she exclaimed.

"Charlotte hi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Paige has gone into labor, she needs you," explained Charlotte.

"What!" yelled Henry jumping out of his chair. The whole room stopped and looked at him.

"He just found out his wife is in labor," Charlotte said to all the people, "so we need to go Henry, now!"

"Right, oh my God," said Henry still in shock, "I'm going to be a Dad very soon."

A man came up to Henry and smiled, "I'll cover for you Henry, Good luck! Tell Paige we'll all be thinking of her."

"Okay thanks man, let's go," he said then ran out of the room with Charlotte.

"We've also got to get Leo from Magic School before we go to the hospital," said Charlotte once they were in an empty and quiet place.

"Sure," Henry said as they orbed out and into Magic School where Leo was sitting in his office.

"Leo!" exclaimed Henry, "We need to go, Paige is in labor."

"Yeah, Piper told me to come and get you," added Charlotte.

"Okay," said Leo jumping up from his seat, "She's having the babies already?"

"Yeah, and we found out about the other baby that is coming into the family soon. My new little grandson or granddaughter," said Charlotte smiling.

"Thank God Piper finally told you, I hated keeping that secret," said Leo smiling back.

"Wait a minute, Piper's pregnant now?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," replied Leo.

"Wow, congratulations," said Henry.

"Thanks."

"There's also a fire demon on the loose and the girls lost their powers," said Charlotte.

"What how did that happen?" asked Leo.

"The demon made Piper say the relinquishment spell, so now we need to find a way to get their powers back, vanquish the demons and somewhere in the middle of all this, make time for Paige to give birth," she explained.

"Okay, well first things first," he replied, "We'll go to the hospital and see how Paige, Pier and Phoebe are doing."

"Let's go," said Henry, grabbing Charlotte and Leo's arms. Then once again they disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. What are we going to do?

**Here is the next chapter finally! Sorry to keep you all waiting! Please review**

* * *

Paige, Piper and Phoebe had arrived at the hospital and were now in a hospital room with Paige in the bed and Piper and Phoebe sitting on either side of her next to the bed. 

"How are you doing now honey?" Piper asked her little sister.

"The pain just keeps getting worse!" replied Paige with a sigh.

"I'm sure you're going to be fine," said Phoebe, smiling, "Just think of the 2 beautiful babies you're going to have after this."

"Yeah," smiled Paige, then she suddenly screamed and grabbed her stomach, "Oh my God, another contraction."

Piper and Phoebe got up and took Paige's hands, "You're okay, just breathe," said Piper rubbing Paige's back until the contraction stopped.

"Okay, it's over," said Paige sighing in relief as Phoebe and Piper sat back down, "Where is Henry?" Suddenly, Henry, Leo and Charlotte orbed in.

Henry ran to Paige's side and grabbed her hand, then kissed her on the head, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry," Paige assured her husband with a weak smile, "I'm just having the babies that's all."

"The doctor said everything is normal and the babies should be delivered within a few hours," explained Piper getting up and standing beside Leo.

"That's good," replied Henry.

"What are we going to do about the demons and the fact that we have no powers?" asked Paige.

"You're not going to do anything Missy," said Phoebe, "You are going to stay here and have my nieces or nephews, Piper and I will handle the demons."

"How are you going to go up against them without your powers?" asked Leo.

"And without Paige," added Henry.

"Well, we have Charlotte and Coop, who can help us, and I'm also hoping that I can tap into the baby's power somehow," said Piper.

"But Piper, you shouldn't make your baby use it's powers before it's ready," said Phoebe getting up and walking over to Piper, "Especially before it's even born!"

"I don't want to do it either Phoebe, but I don't really think we have a choice, and besides, Wyatt was using his powers when I was pregnant with him and he turned out fine," she replied.

"But he's all twiced blessed and everything," argued Phoebe.

"Trust me Pheebs, I know what I'm doing," said Piper. "If this was going to hurt the baby in any way, I wouldn't even be considering doing it."

"Okay," Phoebe replied, giving in, then saying in a baby voice, "But you've got to be careful, I don't want anything happening to my neice or nephew in there." Phoebe put her hand on Piper's stomach.

"I'll be careful," replied Piper rolling her eyes.

"I'm not too sure about all this," said Leo, "It's dangerous, especially without your powers. You're putting your lives and the baby's life in danger."

"I know Sweetie," said Piper turning to Leo, "But I don't think there is any other option at the moment."

"Fine," said Leo sighing, "But as Phoebe said, be very careful."

"What are you going to do after you vanquish the demon?" asked Charlotte. "How are you going to get your powers back?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Maybe, we can ask the Elders, see if there is anything they can do."

"I doubt it," muttered Piper.

Phoebe glared at Piper then said, "Piper and Charlotte, we'll go to Magic School to figure out a way to get ourselves out of this mess."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Leo.

"You stay here," Piper replied.

"But I should come to Magic School with you, I can help," said Leo.

"It may be handy to have Leo around at a time like this," said Phoebe, "you know with all his magic knowledge. He's practically a walking Book of Shadows."

"Okay, Leo you're coming with us," said Piper.

"Let's not waste any time," said Charlotte, taking Leo and Phoebe's hands.

Leo took Piper's hand and said, "Let's go."

"Good luck," said Piper to Paige and Henry, smiling.

"Yeah, we're going to need it, believe me," said Paige, "Be careful, all of you."

"We will," said Phoebe, then the four of them disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Vanquishing Demons

**Here's the next chapter finally! Sorry to keep you all waiting, please review!**

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Charlotte and Leo were at Magic School. Piper and Phoebe were looking at a book from the library and Leo and Charlotte were trying to find another book thta could help them. 

Piper frowned and shut the book, "There is nothing in here that will help get our powers back! The spell is irreversable, I shouldn't have said it."

"Oh honey," said Phoebe putting her arm around her sister, "You had to say the spell to save your baby. I would have done the same thing in your position, anyone would have."

"What I don't understand is how the demon knew I was pregnant," replied Piper.

"I don't understand how the demon knew you were pregnant before your family did," said Phoebe glaring at Piper.

"Well, he's either been spying on you guys, or he's gone to another demon that can see into the future," answered Leo, walking over to Phoebe and Piper with a book, "See if this book helps."

"Or this one," said Charlotte, also walking over to Phoebe, Piper and Leo and handing Phoebe the book.

"It's no use," said Piper, "We're wasting our time. We should be looking for a way to vanquish the demons without our powers."

"But it's too dangerous, you could be killed," said Leo.

"Well that's a risk we have to take," she replied.

"Piper, have you forgotten about someone else's life you're putting in danger, a.k.a my neice or nephew?" asked Phoebe.

"No, of course not, but I got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out of it. I'll just have to be very careful, worry," Piper assured her sister. "Besides, I think it's Paige we should be worrying about, being in labour while all this is going on."

"Which is why we should fix this so we can go see our new little neices or nephews," replied Phoebe with a smile, "It's so exciting, more babies to play with and spoil and cuddle and-".

"Phoebe," warned Piper.

"Why does everybody always 'Phoebe' me?" she asked.

"Anyway," started Leo, "maybe you should start with making a vanquishing potion for the demons then we can find their location and hopefully be able to vanquish them."

"But how are we going to find the demons?" asked Charlotte.

"I found them just before the demon attacked remember?" asked Piper, "They're on Maxton St, well at least they were."

"Okay, so we'll make the potion and we'll check there first," said Charlotte.

"We should call Coop too, maybe he can help," added Phoebe. She then shut her eyes and pictured her husband standing infront of her. Phoebe opened her eyes and there he was.

"Phoebe, hey," he said kissing Phoebe on the cheek, "What's up?"

"We are in serious trouble," she replied.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, a demon attacked and made me say the relinquishment spell, so now we have no powers and the demon is still after us and to top it all, Paige is in labour so she and Henry are at the hospital so we're down a sister," explained Piper without taking a breath.

"Did you get that?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, well most of it," he replied, "What can I do to help?"

"Well since Piper and I don't have powers-" said Phoebe but was cut off by Piper.

"Well technically I've got the baby's powers so-" Piper was then cut off by Coop.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Oh that's right, you don't know," said Piper, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's great, congratulations," Coop replied.

"Anyway," said Phoebe, "now that we have clarified that issue I was about to ask you if you would come with Piper, Charlotte and I to vanquish these demons, we need all the powers we can get."

"I can come but I don't know how much help I'll be," said Coop, "I'm a cupid, my powers are for love not fighting demons."

"Well at least if we get into any trouble you can do that red heart teleporting thingy and get us out of there," replied Phoebe.

"Okay, come on, let's start making the potion," said Piper.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. The Battle

**Here's the next chapter! This is a long one since I havent been updating very well lately, sorry bout that! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Up in Elderland_

The Elders had gathered together for a meeting, after learning that The Charmed Ones had lost their powers.

"How are we going to fix this situation with the Charmed Ones?" asked the Head Elder.

"I think we should let them find their own way out of this mess, considering it was Piper that relinquished the Charmed Ones powers' in the first place," replied another Elder.

"But within good reason," argued yet another Elder, "Are we really going to let evil win? Let the demons kill the Charmed Ones which could result in much worse things happening?"

"Of course we can't!" said the Head Elder. "We need to help."

"No we don't," said a fourth Elder. "We need to let history continue as it is supposed to, to let the Charmed Ones fulfil their destiny!"

The Elders continued to argue for a few minutes until the Head Elder shouted, "SILENCE!" The other Elders stopped arguing and looked at him.

"We need to come to a solution to this problem in a reasonable manner," said the Head Elder. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?"

"I have been thinking," said one Elder stepping out in front of the others, "I think we should send down the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter."

"But she is not ready!" exclaimed another Elder. "She still has some training to complete before she was to be sent down to protect the Charmed Ones."

"But don't you think this is a special situation?" replied the Elder.

"We cannot keep ignoring the rules for this family," said another Elder. "We have already let them get away with far too much!"

"Enough," said the Head Elder holding up his hand to silence the other Elders, "We will send down the new Whitelighter." He then concentrated and summoned the new Whitelighter. She appeared in orbs in front of the Elders.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, looking around.

"We need you to go down and protect the Charmed Ones," replied the Head Elder.

"But, I can't," said the Whitelighter, "I haven't finished my Whitelighter training yet!"

"I know but an urgent situation has occurred and the sisters need your help," replied an Elder.

"Okay," she said nervously, "What do you want me to do?"

"The Charmed Ones' powers have been relinquished-" started the Head Elder, but was cut off.

"Oh my God, how?" the Whitelighter exclaimed.

"Never mind that, all you need to know is they have no powers so you need to go down to the Manor and heal the Book Of Shadows," he continued, frowning, "This may take some time, but it should return the Charmed Ones with their powers so they can vanquish the demons that are after them."

"Okay," she replied, "I'll go now."

"Yes," said the Head Elder, "and be quick, the longer the Charmed Ones are separated from their powers, the harder it will be to get them back. Good luck."

The Whitelighter nodded, then orbed out.

* * *

_Magic School_

Phoebe and Leo were making a potion while Piper was sitting at a desk writing a vanquishing spell. Coop and Charlotte were sitting on a lounge nearby reading through some books for help.

"How's the spell coming Piper?" asked Phoebe, added the ingredients to the pot. The potion exploded and she and Leo coughed.

"It's almost done," she replied not putting her head up from the notebook she was writing on, "Make sure you make that potion extra strong, we don't want it not to work and for us to be screwed, and most likely be killed by fire demons. But, no pressure Pheebs." Piper grinned.

"Piper how can you be joking at a time like this?" asked Leo.

"I'm just trying to liven up the mood a little, that's all," she replied as she stood up from the chair "Anyway, the spell's done. How does this sound, 'We call upon, the powers Blessed Be, to vanquish this evil so we no longer see. We speak as one, as sisters we, and vanquish you for eternity.'"

"It will have to do," said Coop, "The longer you wait to vanquish these guys, the more time they'll have to prepare for your attack."

"The potions are ready," added Leo holding up the potion bottles.

"So we are ready to go. We have plenty of potions, and weapons, so we should be fine," said Phoebe. Charlotte and Coop then stood up and walked over to Phoebe.

"Should be?" asked Leo, worriedly.

"Don't worry honey," said Piper walking over to her husband, "We are going to be fine."

"You don't no that for sure," he replied, "This could all be a trap to lure you to their hideout then kill you."

"I know, but we don't have a choice Leo," said Piper, taking Leo's hand. "We should be fine but incase we're not, tell Wyatt and Chris I love them okay?"

"Piper."

"Leo, please just do it," she asked.

"Okay," said Leo giving Piper a hug, "Just be very careful, and if you get into any trouble just orb back here."

"We will. I've got someone else to worry about too remember?" Piper replied looking down at her stomach. She kissed Leo then walked over to Phoebe, Coop and Charlotte, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "Good luck."

The four of them then orbed out. Leo sighed and sat down on the lounge.

"Daddy?" said a voice.

Leo looked up and saw Chris walking slowly into the room. He smiled and went over to his son and picked him up, "Hey buddy, everything alright?"

"Where's Mummy?" asked Chris.

"Uh, she just went, uh, out. There's nothing to worry about," Leo replied, putting Chris back down on the floor.

"Okay Daddy," Chris smiled. "Story?"

"Sure Chris," he smiled back, trying to remain happy to reassure his son, "Go get a book out of your bag and I'll read it to you."

"Okay," he replied and ran over to the bag that was sitting by the desk.

Leo watched his son and thought, _I hope everything is okay._

* * *

_The Manor_

The Whitelighter orbed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor and saw the Book of Shadows in it's usual spot, on a stand at the end of the room.

"There it is," she said to herself.

She went over to the Book and placed her hands over it and concentrated on healing and returning what had been lost. A yellow glow appeared from the Whitelighter's hands as the Book of Shadow's pages began to turn as they began to heal.

"Come on," she said to herself, "I don't have much time."

* * *

_The Demons' Hide-Out_

Piper, Phoebe, Charlotte and Coop orbed into the deserted alleyway and looked around.

"That's weird, the place is empty," said Piper.

"Maybe the demons have moved on," said Charlotte.

"Or, this is a trap," said Coop, cautiously looking around.

Phoebe looked at Piper worriedly, but as she did, saw something in the shadows behind her. Phoebe's eyes widened as she yelled, "Piper watch out!" and pushed her sister out of the way and onto the floor, just as the demon threw his fireball. The fireball missed Piper, but hit the side of Phoebe's shoulder slightly, leaving a bloody wound. Phoebe dropped 2 of the 6 potions she was carrying. More demons began to appear from the dark shadows, until there were about 12 of them.

"Phoebe!" yelled Coop, running over to his wife.

"I'm fine," she replied, "The demons."

Coop ran over to the demon closest to him, then took out a knife and stabbed him, making the demon blow up into flames and disappear.

Piper got up off the ground and ran over to Phoebe while Charlotte attacked some of the other demons, electricuting them with lightening bolts.

"Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked as she helped Phoebe up off the ground.

"I'm fine," said Phoebe. "I told you guys, worry about the demons!"

"Okay." Piper ran over to a demon that was attacking Coop and yelled, "Hey, asshole!" The demon turned around and Piper threw a potion bottle at him. "Phoebe, I need you to say the spell with me! Do you remember it? 'We call upon, the powers Blessed Be, to vanquish this evil so we no longer see. We speak as one, as sisters we, and vanquish you for eternity.'"

"Yeah okay," replied Phoebe, then they both chanted, "'We call upon, the powers Blessed Be, to vanquish this evil so we no longer see. We speak as one, as sisters we, and vanquish you for eternity.'" The demon burst into flames and disappeared. Now there were only 2 demons left, one near Charlotte and one near Coop.

"We can do this guys," said Piper, "They are out-numbered now." Just as she said that, more demons began to come out of the shadows. "Oh, crap."

* * *

_The Manor_

The Whitelighter was still healing the Book of Shadows. The pages were starting to become filled with writing again as theWhitelighter's hands glowed over the pages.

"Come on," she said, frustratedly, "What's taking so long." After a few minutes, the glowing stopped. The Book and the sisters were healed.

"Thank God," she said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Now it's all up to them."

* * *

_The Demons' Hide-Out_

Charlotte, Coop and Phoebe were lying unconscious on the side of the alleyway while Piper was still being attacked by the demons. One of the demons picked up a now injured Piper and threw her across the alley. She landed on the hard floor with a thud.

"Oh no," she said to herself as the demon came closer to her, ready to kill with a fireball in his hand. The demon threw the fireball and Piper screamed, closed her eyes and put up her hands to shield herself.

After a few seconds, Piper realized that nothing was happening and everything was completely silent. She opened her eyes to find the whole scene before her frozen.

"My powers are back!" Piper said to herself, then pushed herself up off the ground with all the strength she had left in her.

Piper flicked her hands at the demon, and he exploded. She blew up a few more of the demons before the other demons unfroze and started heading towards her. Piper froze them again and remembered the vanquishing spell.

She ran over to Phoebe as fast as she could and began to shake her, "Come on Phoebe! Wake up, I need you!" Piper knew she wasn't going to wake up and needed to be healed. "I'll have to say the spell myself and change it a little," she said to herself, "Um, let me see, 'I call upon, the powers Blessed Be, to vanquish this evil so I no longer see. Uh, I speak alone, a witch I be, to vanquish you for eternity.'"

The demons all unfroze and burst into flames, screaming as they disappeared. Piper collapsed on the ground, weak from the battle, "Someone please help me," she whispered then fell unconscious.

Suddenly, the Whitelighter orbed in, and ran over to Charlotte and healed her. Charlotte woke up and looked around, confused, "Who are you?" she asked.

"No time for questions," she replied, "Go heal Piper, I'll heal these two."

Charlotte ran over to Piper and healed her. When Piper didn't regain consciousness, Charlotte healed her stomach incase the baby was injured. Sure enough, Piper woke up when the baby was healed and weakly opened her eyes. She trying to sit up whispering, "Phoebe."

Charlotte laid her back down and said, "It's okay honey, Phoebe is fine, you just relax, you're still weak."

"The, the demons are gone," said Piper.

"Yeah, you saved us all Piper," she replied smiling at her daughter-in-law.

Coop was the next to be healed, he sat up, looking as confused as Charlotte had, "What-" he asked, but got cut off.

"It's okay," said the Whitelighter, "You're safe, I've got to heal Phoebe."

Piper suddenly realised she knew the Whitelighter's voice. _It couldn't be! _She thought to herself, then sat up and exclaimed, "Prue!"

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger! Please review!**


	17. The Return Of The Fourth Sister

**The next chapter.. Please review!**

* * *

Piper stood up and ran to the other side of the alleyway, to Prue's side. 

Prue finished healing Phoebe, who started to open her eyes, and smiled at Piper, "Hey sis, long time no see."

"Is-is it really you?" she replied, starting to cry.

"Yeah, honey it's me," said Prue hugging Piper.

"Prue?" said Phoebe softly, sitting up.

"It's really her Pheebs," replied Piper, slowly pulling away from Prue.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, then hugged Prue. "How are you here?"

"I'm a Whitelighter now," Prue replied, pulling away from Phoebe and taking each of her sisters' hands. "I'm actually your new Whitelighter."

"Really?" asked Piper, wiping tears from her face. "So, you're back for good?"

"Yep, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" she smiled.

Phoebe and Piper laughed. "I missed you," said Phoebe.

"So did I," added Piper, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," Prue replied. "So, did you vanquish the demons?"

"I don't know, I've been unconsious remember?" said Phoebe.

"Piper vanquished the demons," said Charlotte walking over to the girls and Coop.

"How did you do that without your powers?" asked Phoebe.

"I got them back, somehow," Piper replied.

"Oh, I did that," said Prue, "I healed the Book of Shadows so you guys could get back your powers."

"Oh," said Phoebe and Piper.

"By the way, who are you?" Prue asked Charlotte.

"This is Charlotte, she's Leo's mother," replied Piper.

"You're Leo's mother?" asked Prue. "I just thought you were a Whitelighter."

"And who are you?" asked Charlotte.

"Prue Halliwell," she replied, "Piper, Phoebe and Paige's sister."

"You're Prue?" asked Coop.

Prue nodded, "Who are you, by the way?"

"Prue you'll be happy to know, that Coop is my husband," said Phoebe smiling.

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "Well, hi."

"Wait a minute, you know about Paige?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, Mum told me," she replied.

"Oh my God," said Phoebe, "We totally forgot about Paige and Henry at the hospital!"

"What? What's wrong with Paige? Who's Henry?" asked Prue, frowning.

"Henry is Paige's husband. Nothing's wrong with Paige, she's in labor," replied Piper. "We need to go see her now, and get Leo and the boys from Magic School."

"What boys? I'm so confused," Prue shook her head.

"Wyatt and Chris, mine and Leo's sons," said Piper.

"You and Leo have sons?" asked Prue.

"Yeah, and we're having another baby in about 8 months," she replied.

"Woah, you're pregnant?"

Piper nodded, "Anyway details later, we need to see Paige."

"Let's go," said Phoebe.

"Magic School first," said Piper, "Charlotte, Prue and I will orb with you to Magic School and Phoebe and Coop can go straight to the hospital and we'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay," said Phoebe hugging Coop, "See you there." Coop and Phoebe disappeared in a red glow.

"Wow, what is he?" asked Prue.

"He's a cupid," said Piper. Prue gave her a weird look and Piper added, "Don't ask."

"Come on, let's get Leo and the boys," said Charlotte. The three of them disappeared in orbs.

* * *

_Magic School_

Leo was reading a book to Chris, when Prue, Piper and Charlotte orbed in. "You're alright," said Leo, standing up and seeing his dead sister-in-law. "Prue?"

"Hi Leo," smiled Prue, giving him a quick hug, "How are you?"

"Uh, no offense," he replied, "but aren't you dead?"

"Honey, I'll explain everything later," said Piper, "Right now we've got to go see Paige at the hospital. Where's Wyatt?"

"He's playing with some of the other kids," Leo replied, "I'll go get him." He then left the room.

"Mummy!" exclaimed Chris running over to his mother and hugging her legs.

"Hey you," said Piper, bending down. She picked her son up and gave him a hug. "I've got someone very special I want you to meet."

"Who?" he asked, smiling.

Piper turned to Prue, "Chris, I want you to meet your Aunty Prue, Mummy's sister. Prue, this is Chris, your nephew."

"Hi," said Prue, smiling at Chris. She then asked him, "How old are you Chris?"

"2 and a half," he replied, proudly.

"You're a very big boy, aren't you?" she smiled.

"Yep!"

"Aww, Piper he's beautiful," Prue said to her sister. "I can't believe I'm an Aunty."

Leo and Wyatt then came into the room, Wyatt saw his mother and ran over, "Mummy!"

"Hi Sweetie," she replied, putting Chris back down and taking his hand, "We're going to see Aunty Paige now okay?"

"Okay Mummy," he replied, taking Piper's other hand.

"We all ready to go?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, let's go," said Prue. The six of them then orbed out of Magic School and into a quiet corner of the maternity ward of the hospital.

* * *

_The Hospital_

They walked down a corridor until they came to a desk. "Excuse me," said Piper to the woman sitting at the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for my sister, Paige Matthews," Piper replied.

"Let's see," said the woman typing into the computer. "Matthews, Matthews, Matthews. Here we go, Ms Matthews is currently in the delivery room. Once she has given birth, she'll be moved to Room 214."

"Can you tell me where the delivery room is?" Piper asked.

"Just keep following this corridor and it will be on your right," she replied.

"Okay, thank you."

Piper, Prue, Leo, Charlotte, Wyatt and Chris continued down the corridor until they found Phoebe and Coop sitting on one of the benches at the side of the corridor.

"Phoebe, how's Paige doing?" asked Piper.

"When we came Paige was already in the delivery room, but a nurse said when she's had the babies, we'll be told," she replied, "So take a seat."

For the next hour, the eight of them waited anxiously for news. While the rest of them sat down on the benches, Piper nervously paced the corridor. Over the years, Piper had become very protective of her little sister and was worried about how she was doing.

"Piper honey," said Leo, "sit down. When anything happens, the nurse will tell us."

"Can't sit, too nervous," she replied. Suddenly, the door opened behind Piper and she turned around. Everyone else got up from the bench. It was Henry, with a big smile on his face.

"Paige and the babies are fine," said Henry, "We have 2 daughters."

"Oh my God, Henry that's great! Congratulations!" exclaimed Piper, hugging her brother-in-law.

"Congratulations Henry," said Leo, shaking his hand. The congratulations continued, and Prue and Henry were introduced.

"Can we see Paige and the girls?" asked Phoebe. "I can't wait to hold them and see their tiny fingers, and toes and-"

"Phoebe's very excited, as you can see," said Coop, grinning.

"Anyway, they have been moved to their room now so you can see them," said Henry, "Follow me."

Henry led them further down the corridor until they came to a room marked 214. They entered the room and found Paige sitting in the bed with two little babies, wrapped in pink blankets, laying in her arms. She looked up and smiled as her family entered the room, "Hi guys."

Piper and Phoebe moved to one side of the bed, and Henry to the other, while, Charlotte, Leo, Prue and the boys stood back.

"Look how tiny they are," said Phoebe excitedly taking a closer look at her new neices.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to believe that they're this tiny, considering how big I was," smiled Paige.

"Paige, they're beautiful," said Piper, with a smile.

"By the way," said Phoebe, "I think there is someone you should meet."

"Who?" she asked.

"Prue," said Piper, calling her big sister over. Prue walked over and stood next to Piper.

"Prue?" said Paige. "How? You're dead."

"Well, the Elders made me a Whitelighter for you, Piper and Phoebe," she replied.

"Wow," Paige exclaimed. "We can finally get to know each other."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," smiled Prue, "I'm also looking forward to getting to know my nephews and new neices."

Paige smiled and looked back down at her daughters laying in her arms. She was happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	18. Questions

**Hi everyone**

* * *

This isn't an update, i just have a few questions for you all about where i should go with my story. 

1. What should i name Paige's babies?

2. Did they ever mention on the show what Paige's adoptive mother's name was?

3. Should I bring back Cole?

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think! Reply by reviewing please!**


	19. Decisions

* * *

Hi everyone, thanks for answering my questions! 

I have decided to name Paige's babies Samantha Grace and Rachel Patricia (Samantha after Sam, Paiges father and i decided to make up that Grace was Paige's adoptive mother's name. Rachel coz it was one of the names mentioned in people's answers and i happen to like it and Patricia after Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue's mother). I have also decided that they will have Paige's last name Matthews coz i don't think Paige changed her last name when she married Henry (tell me if I'm wrong) so i think it would make more sense for them to have their mother's last name

On the topic of Cole, I've decided not to bring him back due to a lot of votes against it. I may do another story not related to this one where he comes back though for the cole and phoebe lovers (i'm one). I had an interesting storyline with Cole but i'll save it for another story.

**Thanks again everyone and keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *


	20. Baby Names

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Paige and Henry's Apartment- 2 Weeks Later- 9.00pm_

Paige and Henry were in their babies' nursery watching them sleeping in their cribs.

"They are so beautiful aren't they?" whispered Paige, smiling at her daughters.

"When they're asleep and quiet, they're extremely beautiful," replied Henry, grinning. Paige glared at him and Henry laughed, "I was kidding. They are as beautiful as their mother, asleep and awake."

"That's better," she said, then pointed at the door. Henry nodded and he and Paige quietly left the nursery, turning off the light as they left.

Henry and Paige entered their bedroom and began to get ready for bed.

"I hope Baby #2 isn't up all night tonight like she was last night. Then Baby #1 will be awake too and we'll get no sleep," sighed Henry putting on a pair of shorts.

"Don't call them, Baby #1 and Baby #2, you know i hate it when you do that," said Paige, putting on her pajama pants.

"Well what else am i meant to call them, they haven't got names yet remember?" Henry pulled down the blanket on the bed and got into bed.

"I have actually got some ideas for names," said Paige. She finished doing up her pajama top and got into bed next to her husband.

"Go on," Henry replied, yawning.

"Well, I was thinking for one of the babies first names, Samantha after my dad, my real dad I mean. You know Sam the Whitelighter?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What about a middle name?"

"Well, I was hoping you would have some ideas," replied Paige sitting up.

"Okay," Henry thought for a minute, "What about Keira?"

"No, I can't see either of them with that name."

"Um... How about Melissa."

"No, it doesn't go with Samantha."

"Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Emily."

"No."

"Christina?"

"That's too similar to Chris."

"Britney?"

"Definitely not, now you're getting into popstar names!" Paige laughed.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Well, I don't see you making any suggestions!"

"What about Grace?" she asked, her facial expression suddenly turning very serious.

"Yeah," said Henry, "I like that, it's nice. Samantha Grace Matthews."

"It was my adoptive mother's name," Paige smiled weakly, tears coming into her eyes.

Henry sat up and faced his wife, "Come here," he said gently, extending his arms. Paige rest her head on her husband's chest and relaxed in his arms, "You alright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," she replied, gently pulling away from Henry and wiping the tears from her face, "I just, miss her a lot and I think it would be nice to name one of the babies after her."

"Well, I love it, it's perfect for one of our little girls," Henry smiled.

Paige smiled back then said, "Well, one baby has a name, now we've got to name the other one."

"Now, I have no idea," replied Henry, scratching his head.

"I've always liked the name Rachel," suggested Paige.

"I like it," he nodded, "It's very 'Friends' but I like it."

"Well we have a first name," Paige started, "Now we need a middle name."

"What about Jessica?" asked Henry. "That's a nice name."

"No way," Paige made a face. "My friend Glenn's wife's name is Jessica."

"So?"

"Well a few years ago, I sort of orbed her to hell and disguised myself as her so I could marry Glenn," she replied, making a face again.

"Okay," replied Henry with a weird look on his face then started laughing, "You orbed her to hell?'

"I was under the influence of evil," she sighed. When Henry kept on laughing she hit him playfully, "Stop that!"

"Right, well anyway, let's scrap that name," he grinned.

Paige rolled her eyes and smiled, "You are awful, you know that?"

"I know," Henry replied. "That's why you love me."

"Actually, I could do without the awful part of you," she laughed, then kissed her husband on the lips.

"Now, back to baby names."

"Yes," agreed Paige, "And I think I have an idea for a middle name."

"What?"

"Patricia, after my mother," she replied, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it works, Rachel Patricia Matthews."

"Henry, you don't mind that the girls are having my last name do you?"

"No, of course not, it doesn't bother me at all."

"Okay, I was just making sure."

"Well, after much discussion," said Henry, "we have names for the babies!"

"Yes," smiled Paige, "Samantha Grace Matthews and Rachel Patricia Matthews."

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Paint, Sesame Street and 'The Question'

**Here is the next Chapter! This one is set a few days after the last one and Piper is now 3 months pregnant. Please review!**

* * *

_The Manor - Spare Bedroom (Baby's Nursery) - Saturday Morning_

Piper and Leo had cleared out the spare bedroom that was going to be the baby's nursery and were deciding what colour to paint it.

Leo held up a light pink tin of paint and a cream tin of paint to Piper and asked, "What's the final decision?"

"Well I was thinking, because we don't know whether the baby is a boy or a girl yet, that we paint the room cream, then decorate it with either blue or pink," she replied, scratching her head.

"Yeah, we don't want a little boy sleeping in a pink room," Leo smiled, then put the tins of paint on the floor.

"Speaking of the baby," Piper started, looking down at her stomach, "do you think I'm showing yet? I sort of feel bigger."

Leo looked down at his wife's stomach and replied, "No, not really. I don't think you'll really be showing for another few weeks."

"I know, but I still feel that the baby's getting bigger."

"Well you know it's perfectly normal for the baby to grow when it's inside your stomach," teased Leo.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I know that, I was just saying."

"Saying what?" asked Charlotte as she entered the room.

"Oh, I was just saying to Leo, that I feel like my stomach is starting to show now," Piper replied, putting her hand on her stomach.

Charlotte looked down at Piper's stomach, "Yeah, I think you are showing a little, but you don't really look pregnant. A few more weeks I think."

"That's what I said," stated Leo.

"Anyway, have you two decided on a colour for the nursery yet?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, we've decided to go with the cream," replied Leo, holding up the tin of paint.

"Because we aren't finding out whether the baby is a boy or girl til it's born, so a neutral colour was the best decision," added Piper.

"You aren't going to find out?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, we knew Chris was a boy and then we thought Wyatt was a girl when I was pregnant with him because no boys were ever born in the family, so we want this one to be a surprise," Piper replied.

Charlotte nodded, then grinned, "Fair enough, but the waiting is going to kill me."

Piper smiled, "Believe me, I can't wait til it's born either." She then turned to Leo, "Honey, are you going to be okay to do the painting, coz I've got to head down to P3 to organize some stuff for tonight."

"Sure, the boys can come up and help me," Leo replied.

"What are you going to tell them if they ask why you're painting the room?" Piper asked, frowning.

"I'll just say the room needed to be repainted," he shrugged, "They'll believe it."

"You haven't told the boys about this yet?" Charlotte asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby first, but now we kind of haven't gotten around to it," Piper replied.

"More like avoiding it," added Leo.

"Why are you avoiding it?" asked Charlotte.

"Well, coz I don't know how they are going to react. I mean, when Chris was born, Wyatt got jealous and started orbing him around the world, and I don't want a repeat of that," Piper explained.

"That's not the only reason..." said Leo, giving his wife a look.

Charlotte gave Piper a puzzled look. Piper rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay fine, I don't want to tell the boys yet because I'm avoiding, 'The Question'."

"'The Question'?" Charlotte repeated.

"Yeah, you know, 'The Question'," she said uncomfortably.

Charlotte suddenly realized what she was talking about and replied with a smile, "Oh! **That** question." Piper nodded with an awkward smile and Charlotte continued. "Well I don't think you'll have to worry about Chris in that department, but if Wyatt asks just make something up."

"That will work?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, kids will believe anything, don't worry," Charlotte grinned. "But you know, there is always the truth, but I don't think you two would be thinking about telling him about that for a few more years at least."

"No," Piper replied. "Anyway, before this gets more awkward then it already is, I'm going to go to work."

"That's probably a good idea," Leo nodded.

"By the way Leo, make sure the boys aren't wearing good clothes of they're going to paint, i don't want them getting ruined," Piper added, then kissed Leo goodbye, then said goodbye to Charlotte and left the room.

Charlotte looked at Leo and announced, "Well, Id better go and check up on some charges, good luck with the painting, and 'The Question'." She grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Mum," Leo replied sarcastically. Charlotte quickly said goodbye then orbed out. Leo sighed, then made his way downstairs.

* * *

Prue, Wyatt and Chris where sitting on the lounge in the living room, with the boys still in their pajamas, watching 'Sesame Street' when Leo came in. Chris saw his father and jumped up off the lounge and hugged his legs. Wyatt looked over and smiled at his father 

"Hi guys," said Leo as he picked up Chris and gave him a hug.

Prue looked up and saw her brother-in-law, "Hey Leo, Piper just left."

"Yeah I know, i was just wondering if Wyatt and Chris wanted to help me paint the spare bedroom," he explained.

"Paint?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Really?" added Wyatt, also grinning.

"Yep, but I don't think you guys would be interested," Leo teased. "Maybe Aunty Prue should just help me, what do you think Aunty Prue?"

"Yeah, I love painting," grinned Prue, playing along with it.

"No!" exclaimed Wyatt, getting up off the lounge then jumping up and down, "We can do it, we can do it!"

"We tan do it!" added Chris, starting to wriggle in his father's arms.

Leo slowly put Chris down, then crouched down in front of his sons so he was at their height and replied, "Okay, you guys can help but there is only one rule."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

Both boys listened to their father eagerly. "You have to put on some old clothes incase you get dirty, otherwise Mummy will kill me. Okay?"

Wyatt and Chris both nodded. Wyatt ran out of the living room and up the stairs, excitedly, while Chris followed slowly behind him.

Prue smiled and said to Leo, "They are so adorable."

"Yeah, they get that from me," Leo joked.

Prue laughed, "Oh really?'

"Ah-huh," he smiled. "Anyway, I'd better go and see what clothes Wyatt are considering to be old."

"Go right ahead. I've got to go see some charges this morning," she replied, getting up off the lounge.

"Okay, see you later," said Leo.

"Yeah, have fun," Prue replied, then orbed out.

Leo then left the room and made his way upstairs.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Samantha and Rachel

**Next chapter! Please remember to review!**

* * *

_Paige and Henry's Apartment - Saturday Morning_

The Matthews/Mitchell household was very loud this morning with the sound of crying. Henry was trying to calm down Samantha by rocking her as he walked around the living room, while Paige was breast-feeding Rachel on the lounge.

"Paige, could you hurry it up a little?" Henry asked his wife as the baby in his arms continued to scream.

"Well, Rachel needs to be fed too Henry. She'll stop eating when she's full," Paige replied, sighing frustratedly.

"Can she be full faster?"

"Henry!" Paige glared at her husband. "Shush!"

"Well, sor-ry!" Henry replied, getting annoyed. "You're not the one who is trying to calm down a hungry, screaming baby!"

"Look, Henry, just pass me Sam and I'll give you Rachel," she said putting Rachel of her shoulder and burping her. She then quickly exchanged babies with Henry and began feeding her other daughter.

"Where's Rach's pacifier?" he asked, looking around.

"It's just on the table," Paige answer, abruptly. When Henry still couldn't see it she sighed and muttered, "For god sakes! Pacifier!" The pacifier orbed into Paige's lap. She quickly grabbed it and threw it to Henry.

The pacifier landed at his feet. Henry carefully bent down and picked it up and was about to put it in Rachel's mouth when Paige exclaimed, "Don't even think about putting that thing in my daughter's mouth without washing it first! Do you know how many germs there are on that floor?"

"No, how many?" he asked, as he moved over to the kitchen sink and started washing the pacifier.

Paige was about to reply when she realized she didn't know what to say, "Well- I- you know- I-I don't know exactly how many there are, but it's probably a lot!"

"Mmmmm," Henry replied, putting the now clean pacifier into Rachel's mouth.

Paige sighed, "Henry, I'm sorry I've been so moody lately it's just the last month has been a big adjustment for me. I went from having no kids one day, to being a mother-of-two the next and it's hard."

"Yeah, well I've had to adjust to being a Dad too, and it's not so easy for me either," Henry replied, walking over to the lounge with a sleeping Rachel in his arms and sitting down next to Paige. "But I don't want us to become this boring, married couple that fights 24-7 and never has time for each other because they're so busy taking care of the kids, and working and-"

"Yeah honey I get it," Paige said with a small smile, "and I agree, I don't want us to end up like that either, we're just gonna have to work on it I guess."

Henry smiled back at his wife and then looked down at his sleeping daughter in his arms and replied, "I'd better go put this one down for a nap."

Paige nodded as he got up off the lounge. "Henry?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you."

Henry smiled, "I love you too Paige."

Paige looked down at Sam who had finished eating and had fallen asleep in her arms, and smiled. Paige burped her daughter gently then got up and joined Henry in the nursery to put Samantha down for a nap.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was only short, the next one will be longer! Please Review!**


	23. Painting and Babies

**Here's the next chapter! Just to let you all know, I'm going away for two weeks starting next Saturday, the 6th Jan, so I won't be updating until after then, however I may update again this week if I have any ideas. By the way, Happy New Year Everyone! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_The Manor - 1/2 hour Later_

Leo, Wyatt and Chris were in the nursery, changed and ready to start painting. Leo handed each of his sons a paint brush, then opened the tin of paint and took a paint brush for himself. He turned to the boys and said, "Okay, we have to do a really good job on the painting because Mummy wants this room to be very special." When both, Wyatt and Chris nodded eagerly, he continued, "You can both start painting, but be careful."

"Okay Daddy," Wyatt replied, as he and Chris put their paint brushes in the tin of paint.

Chris took his paint brush out of the paint and turned around, hitting Wyatt with the paint brush and splurting paint all down the front of his clothes. His mouth dropped open, "Oops."

Wyatt was close to tears, "Daddy! Look what he did!" He put down his paint brush and showed his father his shirt.

Chris was also about to cry, "It was a accident!"

"Don't worry guys it's okay, we'll get you cleaned up later," Leo reassured his sons.

Wyatt glared at Chris, and Chris poked his tounge out at his older brother.

"Boys..." Leo warned.

"Sowy Daddy," said Chris.

"Sorry," Wyatt added.

"Just start painting, and we'll worry about the mess later," Leo stated. Both boys turned around, picked up their brushes again and started to paint. Leo shook his head and thought, _What have I gotten myself into? _He then put his paint brush in the paint and started painting himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Piper arrived home from P3. When she came in the door, she realized it was very quiet. Piper frowned, put down her jacket and handbag, and made her way upstairs. She slowly entered the room to find her sons asleep on the carpet and her husband painting the walls. 

"Hey," Piper whispered to Leo, so she wouldn't wake the boys.

He turned around from painting and smiled at his wife, "Hey, you're back."

Piper kissed Leo then replied, "Yeah, I am. What happened here?" She looked down at Wyatt and Chris.

"They were having a little too much fun I think, tired them out. They fell asleep about half an hour ago," Leo explained.

"Oh, well I finished early at the club, so I decided to come and see how you guys were doing," she smiled.

"Well, I'm fine, but our sons are kind of passed out on the carpet," he joked.

"I see that," Piper laughed. "So, are you done?"

"Almost," Leo replied, then turned around and began painting again. A minute later, he turned back around to Piper and replied, "Now, I'm done, finally."

"Good," she smiled, then kissed Leo. "Maybe we should wake up the boys and get them into the bath."

"That would be a good idea considering, Chris's little incident with the paint brush."

"Incident?" Piper asked curiously.

"If you look at Wyatt's clothes, it should explain everything."

"All that I can say is, you're lucky they're not good clothes," she replied, poking Leo playfully.

They both then knelt down next to Wyatt and Chris on the floor, and gently shook them.

When both boys had woken up, Piper and Leo went into the bathroom to give them a bath.

* * *

_The Manor - 10pm_

Piper and Leo were laying on the lounge, cuddling after a long day. Wyatt and Chris were in bed, as well as Charlotte and Prue.

"So did you guys have fuun today?" Piper asked, "I mean before your painting partners fell asleep and left you by yourself?"

"Well, I'll put it this way, the baby had better like the colour of it's room," Leo replied with a smile. Piper gave him a look and he added, "I'm kidding. We had fun. They were good, I can't complain."

"Maybe it's time we tell Wyatt and Chris about the baby Leo," said Piper.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile. "We're actually going to tell them now are we?"

"I know, I'm avoiding 'The Question', but if they ask we'll just make something up, like your mother said," Piper replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we'll tell them tomorrow," answered Leo, then kissed Piper. "But now, do you wanna go to bed?"

"Good idea, I am exhausted," Piper agreed, getting up off the lounge. They both then made their way up the stairs and into bed.

* * *

_Piper and Leo's Bedroom - The Next Morning_

Piper and Leo were asleep, when their bedroom door opened and Wyatt and Chris both ran in.

"Mummy! Daddy!" they both exclaimed. Piper and Leo were woken up by the noise and both sat up in bed.

"Good morning, my babies!" Piper smiled, opening her arms for them to come to her. She hugged both of her sons, then Wyatt sat down in Leo's lap and Chris sat down in Piper's.

Leo leaned over and whispered in Piper's ear, "Do you think this is a good time to tell them?"

Piper nodded then said to Wyatt and Chris, "Boys, Daddy and Mummy have something very important we want to tell you."

"A secret?" Wyatt asked, grinning. "I won't tell no one." He shook his head.

Leo laughed, "Not really a secret, people can know about this."

"Oh," he replied, "What is it then?"

Leo looked at Piper. She gave him a 'Why me?' look, but then gave in and started, "How would you two feel about having a baby brother or sister very soon?"

"Baby?" Wyatt and Chris both repeated.

"Yeah, a baby..." Leo added.

Wyatt shrugged, and seeing his brother, Chris did the same.

Leo looked at Piper and asked, "Should I?" Piper nodded so he started explaining, "This may be kind of hard for you guys to understand, but right now, Mummy has a baby in her tummy, and in 6 months it's going to come out, and you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"How?" asked Wyatt, looking at his mother.

"Well, you see, all babies grow in their Mummy's tummy," Piper started, "Both of you were in my stomach before you were born. Then when you guys were big enough, you came out and that's what's going to happen with this baby."

"So, are you both okay with this?" Leo asked Wyatt and Chris.

"Yes Daddy," they both replied in unison.

Piper and Leo both smiled in relief, then Piper asked, "Do you have any other questions you want to ask us?" When Wyatt raised his hand she asked him, "What do you want to know Sweetie? Ask us anything."

"Can we have food? I'm hungry," he asked jumping up off Leo's lap.

Piper and Leo looked at each other and laughed.

"Sure we can eat," replied Leo. "Why don't you two go downstairs and Mummy and I will meet you down there okay?"

Wyatt and Chris both smiled, then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Well, that went surprisingly well," Piper said to her husband.

"Yeah, they weren't all that interested actually," added Leo.

Piper smiled and kissed Leo, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, then kissed her again. Leo then lent down and kissed Piper's stomach, "And I love you too, baby."

Piper giggled then took Leo's hand, "We should probably get downstairs. We have some hungry boys waiting for us, and I'm pretty hungry myself."

They then left their bedroom and went downstairs, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. Bringing Out Your Inner Child

**Here's the next chapter! Please Review! This chapter begins on the same morning as the last one ended. Sorry if it's a bit confusing. I know I said I wasn't going to update for another 2 weeks but I had a good idea I had to write down before I forgot so here it is! I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

* * *

_The Manor - 11am_

It was fairly quiet at the Manor this morning. Wyatt and Chris were in the living room watching cartoons, Charlotte was with some charges and Piper was baking cookies in the kitchen. Prue and Leo were also in the kitchen talking with Piper while she was cooking.

"So how did Wyatt and Chris take the baby news?" Prue asked her sister and brother-in-law.

"They took it very well, it didn't even seem like they were interested," replied Piper, stirring the bowl of cookie mixture.

"And they didn't really ask many questions," Leo added, taking a sip of his coffee.

"They'll probably be more excited when the baby is actually born," said Prue.

"Yeah, hopefully," stated Piper, as she started to separate the cookie mixture onto a baking tray.

"What are you baking cookie for anyway Piper?" Prue asked.

"Wyatt wants to bring in cookies and a cake to pre-school for his birthday," she explained, not looking up.

"Isn't he going to have a birthday party?" Leo asked.

"He didn't want to this year for some reason," Piper said, continuing to put the cookie mixture onto the baking tray. "I asked him a few days ago and he said he didn't want to have a party but he wanted to have cake at pre-school, so I said okay. I can't force him to have a party."

"I guess so," he replied.

"Anyway," she started again, "next year when he goes to school he can have a party with his new friends."

"I don't believe Wyatt is starting school next year already! It seems like yesterday when he was born," replied Leo.

"Aw, honey I know," Piper smiled, sadly. "I'll probably cry on his first day."

Prue laughed, "Your baby's growin up."

"Yeah he is, and I don't like it,"she replied, putting the cookies in the oven. "Why can't kids stay little forever?"

"Before we know it, the boys will be going to college, and getting married and having kids," added Leo.

"Maybe you should let Wyatt get through kindergarden first," Prue joked.

Piper started to smile, but then heard Chris scream, "Mummy!"

"Oh my God," Piper exclaimed, then she, Leo and Prue ran into the living room.

"Mummy, demon!" Wyatt cried, pointing to an empty spot across the room.

Piper looked at her son, confused. "Honey, there's nothing there."

"Yes there is!" he exclaimed then turned to Chris and said. "Chris, blow him up!"

Chris flicked his hands at the empty spot, and there was an explosion, but it didn't seem to blow up anything, at least not to the adults in the room.

"All gone!" smiled Chris.

Leo looked at Piper, who then looked at Prue who said, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

10 minutes later, Prue, Piper and Leo were sitting on the lounge with Wyatt in Piper's lap and Chris in Leo's lap. 

"Now, first of all, how long have you known about Chris's new power Wyatt?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"Chris showed me after we saw Aunty Paige's babies in hospital," he replied.

"And how long have you been able to blow things up Chris?" Leo asked his youngest son.

He shrugged, "I don know."

"Shouldn't we be asked them about this demon that they saw?" asked Prue. "That's what we should be worried about since it seems like Chris has gotten the hang of his power."

"How do we even know this demon is real Prue?" Piper asked.

"He was real!" exclaimed Wyatt. "And he was mean and scary!"

"Okay sweetie, can you tell me what he looked like?" Piper asked him calmly.

"Piper, maybe we should let him look through the Book of Shadows and see if he can identify the demon," suggested Leo.

"Good idea, let's go to the attic," she agreed, taking Wyatt off her lap then taking his hand and making her way towards the staircase. Prue and Leo, who was holding Chris, followed.

* * *

A few minutes later Piper had placed the Book of Shadows on the ground in front of Wyatt and Chris and they were now looking for the demon they had seen. 

"Geez, kids are fighting demons at early ages now," Prue commented.

"Tell me about it," added Piper. "I'd rather not involve the boys with demon hunting until they're older, but if the demon they saw is real, then we don't have another option at the moment."

"Have you guys found the demon yet?" Leo asked.

They both shook their heads, not looking up.

"They're definitely Halliwells," said Prue, "determined and stubborn."

"Oh, I think they get some of that from their Daddy too," Piper grinned, looking at Leo.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm determined, but I'm not stubborn!"

"Oh, you have your moments," she argued.

Leo was about to reply when Wyatt exclaimed, "Here he is!"

"Are you sure Sweetie?" Prue asked, bending down beside her nephews, and beginning to read the demon description in the book of Shadows.

"Yep!" nodded Chris. "I bwew he all up!"

"No you didn't Chris!" argued Wyatt. "You only bwew his arm off, then he went away."

"I still bwew him uuuuuup," he argued back.

"Yes you did baby and it was very good," smiled Piper. "I'm very proud of you. And when this is all over, Mummy can teach you how to use your new power cause I have the same one remember?" Chris nodded and smiled at his mother.

Prue looked up from the Book of Shadows and explained, "The demon they saw was the Demon of Innocence, Juvenis, which according to the Book is Latin for 'youth'. Magical children are the only ones that can see him as they haven't lost the innocence that all children have until they become adults. Juvenis preys on these magical children and often succeeds in killing them as adults are unable to see him."

"Okay, so is there a vanquishing spell?" Piper asked.

"Yeah but there's also a spell to bring out ones inner child, which I'm guessing will return the innocence we need to see Juvenis, so we can vanquish him," she replied.

"But won't that spell literally turn us into children? That means we won't have our adult brains, or our powers for that matter," said Piper.

"It's a spell to bring out your inner child so you won't lose your adult brains or powers Piper," replied Leo. "You'll be in you child bodies but you'll still think like an adult."

"Are you sure? We don't want to be casting these spells and ending up with bad consequences or p-".

"Personal gain, I know," Prue finished. "It's not personal gain Piper. We're casting the spell on ourselves but it's not for our advantage so we're safe."

"Okay, but if I'm stuck in my 5 year old body, I'm gonna be really mad," warned Piper.

"If you're stuck in your 5 year old body, you'll be too immature to care," smiled Prue.

"Haha, funny," she replied sarcastically. "Now Prue, you should get Phoebe and Paige. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, "I'll be back soon." Prue then orbed out in white lights.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four sisters, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Charlotte who had orbed in, were in the attic ready to cast the spell. 

"What's the spell going to do to us exactly?" Phoebe asked.

"Turn us into children," said Prue, bluntly.

"What!"

"Don't worry Pheebs, we've covered all the risks and everything," replied Piper, "and it's safe to cast the spell okay."

"I'll do anything as long as we can make this a quick vanquish," said Paige, "I left Henry at home with Rach and Sam and he wasn't all that happy about it."

"We'll try to make it quick Paige," Piper assured her little sister.

"How are we going to turn back into adults after this anyway?" Paige asked.

"There's a reversal spell in the Book, so don't worry," Prue replied.

"Okay, before we cast the spell, can someone orb the boys to Dad's for me?" Piper asked. "He hasn't seen them for a while and it's better than them going to Magic School."

"I'll take them," Paige volunteered. She then took Chris from Leo, and took Wyatt's hand and said to them, "Let's go babies." She then told her sisters, "I'll be back," before orbing out.

"I hate to leave at a time like this, but I'm being summoned by a charge," said Charlotte.

"It's okay Charlotte," replied Phoebe. "We've got this, you can go."

"Okay, good luck," she smiled, then orbed out.

A few minutes later, Paige orbed in, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready," replied Phoebe, then she turned to Leo, "Remember Leo, when we're kids we're gonna need your help. We'll be short and weak," she laughed.

"Phoebe...this is not funny, this demon tried to kill my sons this morning and no-one seems to give a damn!" exclaimed Piper.

Everyone stared at Piper in silence. She looked at her sisters and husband, "I'm sorry. Look, I'm pregnant, go figure."

"Hormones?" asked Paige.

"Yeah," Piper replied. "I can't help but being a little snappy."

"Don't worry, I can relate sis," Paige said patting Piper on the shoulder."

"No offense Piper, but you're a little snappy normally," Phoebe teased. "When you're pregnant, you're just plain bitchy."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we should probably get back to the spell," said Leo.

Piper opened the piece of paper she had in her hand, "Who wants to say it with me? she asked Paige, Phoebe and Prue. (**Note. Now that the 4 Charmed Ones are alive, any combination of 3 of them can work as the Power of Three.)**

"Paige and Phoebe can," said Prue. "I don't mind."

Paige and Phoebe moved next to Piper and the 3 of them began to recite the spell:

_We call the spirits on this day,_

_To help us where our needs may lay,_

_We use this spell which we compiled,_

_To bring out our inner child._

**(Note. It's a bad spell I know, i couldn't think of anything that would rhyme with child that would make sense.)**

The wind suddenly picked up and a glowing yellow ball came from the sisters as well as Leo and flew downstairs and out of the attic.

"What just happened?" asked Leo.

Before anyone could answer there was a loud** CRASH! **from downstairs. They all looked at each other and ran downstairs.

When they arrived in the parlour Piper exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

* * *

**What will happen next? please review!**


	25. The Big Chase

**Here's the long-awaited next chapter! Please review!**

**Note: The child characters will be represented as Little (eg. Little Piper, Little Paige) and the adults will be represented as normal (eg. Phoebe, Leo).**

* * *

_The Manor_

The sisters and Leo looked around at the scene in front of them. There were 5 children all together, 4 girls and 1 boy, with three of the girls running around chasing each other, the other girl standing in the middle of the room crying and the little boy standing near her looking very confused and scared.

"Oh my God," said Leo looking at the little boy, "that's me! I mean, little me, 6-year-old me from the looks of it!"

"And that's me," stated Paige, pointing to the crying girl.

"And me," Phoebe, Piper and Prue added in unison, referring to the girls running around.

The five adults turned back to the scene in front of them. Little Prue ran across then room yelling, "You can't get me Piper!"

"Yes I can!" exclaimed Little Piper, taking Little Phoebe's hand. "Come on Pheebs, let's get her!" The two girls then chased Little Prue out of the parlour and into the living room.

Little Leo saw the girls run out and ran after them, yelling, "I want to play toooooo!"

Little Paige had stopped crying and was now quietly whimpering. Paige saw her very little self upset and went over to comfort her, "It's okay sweetie," she said soothingly rubbing her back. "You're safe with us I promise."

"Where's my Mummy?" Little Paige asked quietly.

"We'll get you back to your Mummy, don't worry," Paige replied, hoping that they could get their little selves back to where, or when, they were supposed to be.

"Maybe we should settle down the other little versions of ourselves and bring them in here," said Piper.

Prue, Phoebe and Leo all nodded and followed Piper into the living room where the four children were going even more wild than they were before.

"How are we going to settle down **THEM," **Piper exclaimed, emphasising on the 'THEM".

"I don't know," Phoebe replied. "You're the mother here! Show us some of your maternal instincts."

"My maternial instinct right now is to put them all in the naughty corner and I don't think we're gonna be able to catch them, let alone do that!" she said, getting frustrated with her sister.

"Okay, so no naughty corner," said Prue. "Any other ideas?"

"Um..." Leo started, "Maybe we should all just grab one of them each and sit them on the lounge."

"Good idea," Prue agreed. "On the count of three we attack, one...two...THREE!"

On three, the four adults ran after the children. Piper managed to pick up Little Leo straight away and sat him on the lounge, making sure he didn't try to get up. Phoebe also manage to get Little Prue a little later and also brought her over to the lounge and set her down near Leo.

Prue wasn't having any luck with Little Piper and Leo wasn't doing any better with Little Phoebe. Whenever he tried to get near her, she would run away yelling, "Stranger, Stranger!"

"Look, Phoebe," Leo said calmly, in the tone he usually uses with Wyatt and Chris. "I know I'm a stranger to you but I promise I'm going to help you okay?"

"NO!" she screamed, frowning.

"Okay, any OTHER ideas?" Prue called out to Piper while running after her very same sister's younger self.

Piper thought for a minute, then grinned and replied, "Just one." She then let out a very loud, very high-pitched whistle. The two girls stopped and looked at Piper. When she was sure she had their attention Piper yelled, "Piper Jane Halliwell and Phoebe Marie Halliwell, you two are going to stop this nonsense right now! You will come and sit on this lounge and not say one single word, you understand me?"

Little Phoebe and Little Piper nodded nervously, and ran over to the lounge. Little Phoebe sat next to Little Prue and Little Piper sat in between Little Phoebe and Little Leo.

"Nice work," Phoebe grinned.

"Yeah, well that's what comes from being the mother of two half Whitelighter- half Witch little boys," Piper stated. "I've had a lot of practice."

Leo and Prue then joined Phoebe and Piper who were standing in front of the lounge watching their younger selves while Paige slowly walking her little self into the living room and sat her down on the lounge next to Little Prue.

"What do we do with them now?" Leo asked.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review!**


	26. Vanquishings

**Here's the next chapter! By the way,** **thanks to _DemonessLeader _for telling me about my mistake in the last chapter. I've fixed it up now so everything is fine, anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_The Manor_

"So, I think we should reverse the spell," Phoebe suggested, keeping an eye on the children on the lounge in front of her.

"No we can't Pheebs," Piper argued, "We need them to vanquish the demon, remember?"

"What's a demon?" Little Prue asked, swinging her legs over the side of the lounge.

"Uh," Prue started, "A demon is a very bad man-"

"Or lady," Leo interupted.

"Or lady," Prue repeated, turning back to the children, "but that really isn't important right now, because we need you guys to help us get rid of this very bad demon, or other kids like you could get hurt."

"But we don't know how to get the demon," Little Leo stated. "And you are all strangers, you're bad people."

"No, no Sweetie we're not bad people," Piper explained in a calm voice. "Infact, we're you guys, just all grown up! I'm Piper."

"Yeah," Paige started, " And I'm Paige."

"And I'm Leo," he added, "this is Prue"- Leo pointed to Prue - "and this is Phoebe." Leo then pointed to Phoebe.

The 5 children all looked at each other, confused about where they were and what was happening. "How?" Little Paige asked, quietly.

"Uh, honey it's a bit complicated, but let's just say you're uh, in a magical dream," Piper replied, forcing herself to smile at Little Paige, she continued "And in this dream, we need you guys to help us."

"Can we have some cookies first?" Little Piper asked. "Me and Phoebe ares hungry." She looked at her little sister.

"Sure," Leo replied. "I'll go, get the cookies, and you guys can just wait here for a minute, okay?" He then quickly left the room and went into the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with a plate of cookies that Piper had made a few days ago, and gave each child a cookie.

While the kids were eating away happily, Phoebe called her sisters and brother-in-law into another room.

"I say we get the kids to the attic, summon Juvenis, get Little Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige to say the spell then send them all home," Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Piper agreed. "Everyone like it?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it will work," Paige nodded.

"We'll just have to make sure the kids don't get hurt, we don't want to cease to exist or anything," Leo added.

Prue nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that would be bad," she joked.

"Okay, let's do this," Piper announced, when Charlotte orbed in.

"Hi, i see you're not children," said Charlotte looking at the girls and Leo. "So I'm guessing you vanquished the demon?"

"Unfortunately no. We said the spell," Phoebe pointed to the living room, "and that happened."

Charlotte quickly looked into the living room and her eyes opened wide, "Oh my gosh, that's Leo, Little Leo!"

"Yeah, and Little Us too," Piper explained.

"Aw, you're all so cute," said Charlotte, looking into the living room again, "Why couldn't you have stayed that size forever Leo?"

Leo laughed, "So I'm not cute anymore huh?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Of course you're not, you were only cute when you were little."

"Thanks Mum," Leo replied sarcastically, "It's nice to see that I'm loved."

"Leo I do love you, you know that, I was just saying you're not cute anymore like you were at that age," Charlotte explained.

"Right, anyway," Prue interupted, "Let's go get this demon!"

"Right," Piper added. Then the six of them went into the living room to get the children.

* * *

_The Manor - The Attic_

10 minutes later, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige Prue, their little selves and Charlotte were in the Attic.

Prue handed each of the girls a piece of paper with the vanquishing spell written on it. "So, all you have to do is read this spell out loud together and the demon will go away and you guys can go home," Prue explained.

"What about me?" Little Leo asked, holding onto his mother's hand with a worried look on his face.

"You're going to go home too Leo, don't worry," Prue assured the little boy.

"Ah Prue-" Piper started.

"Piper save it until later, let's just get the vanquish over and done with okay?" Prue interupted.

"But-" Piper tried to say.

"Piper, later," Prue interupted again. She then felt a tug on her sleave. She looked down and saw Little Phoebe.

"We can't read," Little Phoebe said, frowning.

"You can't? None of you?" Prue asked the other girls. They all shook their heads.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Prue if you were paying attention," Piper glared at her older sister.

"Okay, well each of us will just have to stand beside our little selves and say the spell and get them to repeat it," Prue suggested.

"Okay, adults, stand with your little selves," Paige announced, moving next to Little Paige and taking her hand.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe also took their little selves' hands and got ready to summon Juvenis, while Charlotte, Leo and his little self stood back cautiously..

Adult Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige said the summoning spell and instantly, the wind picked up. The kids automatically saw the demon but the adults couldn't.

Little Piper screamed, "There he is!"

"Okay girls," Piper started, "Repeat after us."

The four adults began chanting the spell a few times so the girls could catch on.

"Okay, go," Phoebe shouted.

The four little girls began chanting;

_He takes the lives of the ones with youth,_

_While those with none can not sleuth,_

_We take your life with this spell,_

_And banish you to the flames of Hell_

Juvenis then became visible to the adults. He looked around, then screamed and burst into flames. He was gone.

"Well, thank God that's over," Piper said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, now we've just got to send them all back," Paige added. "Charlotte, Leo, bring Little Leo over here and we'll send them back."

Charlotte and Leo led Little Leo over to the girls and stood back once again.

Phoebe found the spell in the Book of Shadows and called her sisters over, "Here it is, are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Prue replied, as her and Paige walked over and stood in front of the Book of Shadows next to Phoebe.

"I think I'll sit this spell out guys," Piper told her sisters. "All this demon fighting has made me kind of nausous." (**if thats how you spell it)**

"Okay, here it goes," said Paige.

Phoebe, Paige and Prue then started chanting the reversal spell from the Book;

_We call the spirits on this day,_

_To help us where our needs may lay,_

_To reverse the spell which we compiled,_

_And return again, our inner child._

The five children disappeared in yellow lights, which travelled back into the bodies of the sisters and Leo.

"Well, they're gone," said Phoebe. "It was kind of cool having them around."

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "It brought back a lot of memories."

"Tell me about it," added Paige.

"Anyway, Leo we should go get the boys from Dad's," Piper said to her husband. "He's had them for a while and I'm sure he wants a break."

"Sure. I'll drive," he replied. He and Piper then said goodbye to everyone and made their way downstairs.

"I've got to go too," added Paige. "Henry's probably gone half mad by now with the girls." She laughed.

Charlotte and Prue also laughed. They then said their goodbye's to Paige before she orbed out.

Prue turned to Charlotte, "I don't know about you but I could really go for some food right about now."

Charlotte smiled, "Prue, you read my mind." The two of them then left the Attic and made their way downstairs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review**


	27. Informing the Father

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Victor's Apartment - 4pm_

Victor was drinking a cup of tea in the loungeroom of his apartment while watching Wyatt and Chris playing with their toys on the floor in front of him, when the doorbell rang. The two boys looked up from what they were doing, curiously, while Victor set his tea on the coffee table and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he found Piper and Leo standing in the hallway.

"Hey Victor," Leo greeted his father-in-law.

Piper smiled, "Hi Dad, how were the boys?"

"They were little angels as always," Victor replied, stepping back to allow his daughter and son-in-law in. "No pun intended there." Wyatt and Chris looked up, saw their parents, and ran over to them, giving their mother and father each a hug.

"Hi guys," said Leo. "Were you two good?"

Both boys nodded and smiled then went back to playing with their toys.

"Did you get rid of the latest demonic threat?" Victor asked sarcastically.

Piper glared at her father then replied, "Yeah, but we kind of had our child selves running around for a while." Victor gave her a strange look. "An inner-child spell that went wrong. Don't ask."

"I wasn't gonna," he said, shaking his head. "Speaking of children, your sons gave me some very interesting information today."

Piper looked at Leo then replied, "Oh really? What would that be?"

"Well I believe Wyatt put it as, 'Mummy has a baby growing in her tummy'," Victor said raising one eyebrow. "Something you're not telling me?"

Piper laughed nervously, "The things kids say sometimes, huh?"

"Piper..." he started.

"Okay, I'm pregnant, we just haven't gotten around to telling you about it yet," she explained.

Leo nodded in agreement, then added, "Yeah, we wanted to though."

"Haven't gotten around to it?" Victor asked. "We have spoken on the phone many times in the last couple of weeks and we had lunch 2 weeks ago, remember?"

"It just slipped my mind really," Piper replied. "There was so much going on at the time and everything..."

"Am I the last person to find out about this?" he questioned his daughter.

When Piper didn't answer, Leo spoke up cautiously, "Pretty much."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, I mean I'm not the most approachable person, and it's no secret I wasn't the best father so you wouldn't be used to telling me important things like this but I really would have like to know I was going to be a grandpa again...," Victor rambled on.

Leo interupted his father-in-law's rambling, "Victor, don't take it personally, really we wanted to tell you, but we just... forgot, that's all."

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't tell everyone else that I was pregnant until a month after we found out," Piper added.

Victor sighed, "Don't worry, it's okay really. I'm not surprised that you didn't tell me."

"But we should of," Piper replied, feeling guilty. "You're my father and this is your grandchild we're talking about here." She gestured to her stomach.

"What made you two decide to have another baby now anyway?" Victor asked.

"We didn't really decide to as such...," Leo started.

"It just kind of happened," Piper added.

"Well, I guess I'd better congratulate the both of you then," he smiled. "Congratulations!"

Piper smiled back and gave her father a hug," Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Victor," added Leo, shaking hands with his father-in-law.

"So Dad, do you want to come over for dinner? I'm cooking... as always," Piper asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'd love too, but I've got paperwork I have to do for work that has to be done by this week so, I have to do that tonight," Victor replied. "Thanks anyway, maybe another time."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked again, still worried he was upset.

Victor nodded at his daughter, "I'm positive."

"Okay, we should probably get going," Piper said.

"Yeah," Leo added then called out, "Wyatt, Chris start packing up your toys, we're going home now."

A few minutes later the boys had gathered their toys and Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris were leaving.

"Bye Dad," Piper said, giving her father a quick hug.

"You take care of yourself okay?" Victor stated, pointing one finger at Piper. "So my little grandchild will be nice and healthy."

"I will Dad," she grinned.

"Bye Victor," said Leo, shaking his father-in-law's hand.

"Bye Leo," he replied.

"Okay guys," Piper started, taking Chris's hand, as Leo took Wyatt's, "Say goodbye to Grandpa."

"Bye Grandpa," the two boys chorused, as they waved.

"I'll see you guys later," Victor replied smiling.

Piper gave her father a quick smile before the four of them left the apartment and began walking down the hallway towards the elevator. Victor watched them as they entered the elevator and gave them one last wave, before the elevator doors finally shut. He smiled to himself and thought, _I'm going to be a grandpa_ _**again**, boy am I getting old!._ He then re-entered his apartment and closed the door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	28. Another Baby?

**Here's the next chapter. In this one, Piper is now 6 months pregnant. Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

_The Manor - Tuesday - 2:00pm_

It was very quiet in the Halliwell Manor on this Tuesday afternoon. Leo was at Magic School, Wyatt was at pre-school, Chris was taking a nap and Charlotte and Prue were out seeing their charges, so Piper was relaxing on the lounge, reading a magazine. It was completely silent, until Charlotte orbed in.

Piper looked up from her magazine and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," Charlotte replied taking a seat next to Piper. "You're all by yourself?"

"Well Chris is upstairs napping, but other than that, yeah," she replied, closing her magazine and setting it on the coffee table.

"Sorry to interupt," Charlotte apologized.

"Oh you're not interupting," Piper replied. "I was actually bored to death, so I was really relieved that you orbed in."

"Are you sure, because I could go-."

"Don't be silly, I'd like some company, some adult company you know," she smiled. "Three-year-olds aren't exactly the best conversationalists."

"Where's Leo? I thought he was at home today," Charlotte asked.

"Leo was home this morning so he could go to the doctor with me," Piper explained, "But he had some classes this afternoon at Magic School so he had to go there."

"Oh that's right, you went to the doctor today," she replied. "It completely slipped my mind, how did it go?"

"It went really good actually," Piper started. "The doctor said everything's okay with the baby and there are no problems which is good. I was a bit worried because I haven't exactly had the best luck with pregnancies."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, with Wyatt I had high blood pressure and ended up having him 6 weeks early. Then with Chris, I had to have an emergency c-section and we both almost died," she explained.

"Well I'm sure everything will be okay this time," Charlotte assured her daughter-in-law. "As long as you look after yourself you'll be fine."

"I hope so. Oh this reminds me," Piper started, picking her handbag up from the floor and looking through it. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Charlotte. "That, is your grandchild." She put her hand on her large stomach.

"Oh, wow," she replied, amazed. "You can actually do that now, take pictures of babies before they're even born?"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Piper smiled. "It was even better when we saw the baby at the doctor, it was moving around and everything."

"Aw," Charlotte replied, grinning. "It's very cute."

Suddenly, Leo appeared in front of the two women. **(Note. He used a teleportation spell)**

"Leo!" Piper smiled. "You're back."

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a kiss. "Everything was fine at Magic School so I thought I'd come home."

"I saw the baby picture," Charlotte stated, holding up the picture.

"It's a boy, don't you think?" Leo asked, looking at the picture.

"How can you tell?" she replied, also looking at it, confused.

"Look right there," Leo pointed. "I'm telling you, it's a boy."

"Leo, that's the umbilical cord for the 100th time," Piper said, with a chuckle. "The doctor told you, remember? And besides, I know it's a girl."

"You don't know that," Leo argued. "There's just as much chance that it's a boy."

"My maternal instincts are telling me it's a girl, and they haven't let me down yet," she replied with a smug grin.

"Well my **paternal** instincts haven't let me down yet."

"Fine, we'll just see in another 3 months who's right," said Piper, slowly standing up from the lounge. She then added as she walked out of the loungeroom, "Although, I know I'm right so it doesn't really matter to me."

"Well you musn't know very much coz I know that I'm right," Leo called out, following his wife out of the loungeroom. As he entered the kitchen, he added, "I'm 100 percent sure it's a boy."

Piper turned around from pouring herself some tea and replied, "Well I'm 100 percent sure it's a girl."

"Fine, I'll make you a bet," Leo started. "20 bucks, that it's a boy."

Piper laughed, "Oh you coward! Is that all you're gonna bet?"

"Okay, 30 bucks?"

"$60."

"$40."

"$50."

"Okay, $50," Leo gave in, extending his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Of course," Piper replied, shaking his hand. "May the best- uh, person win!" She grinned, taking a sip of her tea, as Phoebe came in the back door.

"Hi Piper, hi Leo," she greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Pheebs," Piper replied, giving her sister a hug, then adding seriously, "I haven't seen you in a few days, I've missed you. I feel like this whole family is drifting away from each other. I don't want my children to grow up in a world where their family hates each other! Please come over more often Pheebs."

Phoebe gave her sister a weird look, "You're definitely pregnant."

"Sorry, it's just the hormones," Piper explained, sighing. "A minute ago I was happy, then suddenly I just got all emotional. And today, I cried over that commercial where the little dog gets left behind when it's family goes on vacation. I felt sorry for the poor little thing."

Phoebe laughed and put her arms around her sister, "Aw, sis. I'm sure the family came back for the dog."

"That's the thing, they didn't," Piper explained, tears coming into her eyes. "The poor dog ended up running away, and got caught by the pound."

Leo grabbed some tissues and handed them to Piper, "Uh, here you go Honey."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Uh, Piper, when your emotional moment is over, there's kind of something I need to talk to you about," Phoebe explained.

"You didn't get a dog did you?" Leo asked, half joking.

"Oh Phoebe, please don't tell me you left it at home all alone!" Piper exclaimed.

"Relax sweetie, I didn't get a dog," she replied. "Do you think you're ready to have a emotionally balanced conversation?"

Piper nodded, "I guess so."

"I'm going to go and see if Chris is up," said Leo. "Do you have enough tissues? You know, just in case- Piper glared at him- "Okay, I'll be going now."

Piper and Phoebe sat down across from each other at the kitchen table. "So, what's up?" Piper asked.

"Piper I'm pregnant," Phoebe whispered, smiling.

"Oh my God!" Piper whispered back with a big smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor coz I was feeling kind of funny, and it turns out that I'm pregnant," she explained.

"Aw, honey I'm so happy for you," Piper replied. "You've wanted a baby for so long and now it's finally going to happen. You're going to get your little girl from your vision."

"I know and I'm so happy and excited, but I'm a little scared," Phoebe admitted. "This has all happened so fast, Coop and I only got married a little over a year ago."

"Leo and I were married that long when I found out I was pregnant with Wyatt," she replied.

"I know, but you guys were ready to become parents, I'm not sure Coop and I are."

"Of course you are, Phoebe you've been ready for a baby since God knows when, you're a natural with babies," Piper persuaded. "When Wyatt was born, you knew more about what to do than I did! You're just nervous, but I promise that will all go away when you first hold your baby. From that moment, you'll know that you're ready."

"Really?" Phoebe asked, worriedly.

Piper nodded with a smile, "You're going to make an amazing Mom Phoebe, you really are."

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry," Phoebe smiled, with tears coming into her eyes.

"Don't you just love the hormones?" Piper joked.

* * *

**This was just a little cute chapter i felt like writing. Anyway, please review!**


	29. A Wiccaning To Remember Pt 1

**You're probably thinking FINALLY!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't think of what to write next and I didn't want to write just anything. So here it is, the long-awaited next chapter of Charmed - My Season 9! Enjoy!!!**

**Note: This chapter is set 2 months after the last one. At around the same time as Phoebe, Paige found out that she was pregnant again, this time, with a boy. They are now 3 months pregnant, and Piper is 8 months pregnant. At the time of this chapter, Wyatt is 4 and a half years old, Chris is 3 years old and Samantha and Rachel are 7 months old.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

_The Manor - Sunday - 11:00am_

Piper and Leo were sitting in the living room, with Wyatt and Chris playing in front of them when the front door suddenly burst open and Phoebe ran in, carrying what looked like hundreds of shopping bags with brands such as "Baby's First Outfit" and "Baby Fashions" printed on them.

"Oh my God, Piper you'll never guess what I found!" Phoebe exclaimed, setting down her bags in the living room, and rummaging through them.

"Hello to you too Pheebs," Piper replied, with a small smile.

"Oh there's no time for hello's," Phoebe grinned, looking up from the shopping bags, "Not when there's so many baby clothes to buy!"

Piper and Leo looked at the many bags Phoebe had brought in with her. "Phoebe, how much did you buy, exactly?" Leo asked.

"I think the more appropriate question would be, 'How much did you spend?'" Piper added.

"Oh, nothing's too good for my little Charmed One," Phoebe smiled, patting her stomach. "I'm telling you, my little girl is going to come into the world in style."

Piper nodded slowly, "And leave her Mommy and Daddy flat broke."

"Come on Piper, I didn't spend that much! It was only about $1500," she replied.

"Oh my God! You spent $1500 on baby clothes? In one day?" asked Piper, alarmed at her sister's shopping spree.

"I told you, 'nothing's too good for my baby'," Phoebe stated. "Anyway, I've saved that money for forever, I might as well spend it on something I'm gonna use."

"Phoebe, you do realize that your baby will have grown out of all this stuff by the time she's 1 month old?" Leo asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just buy new stuff," she assured her brother-in-law. "Anyway, what do you guys think of this?" -she held up a little pink bunny outfit- "Cute huh?"

"Phoebe," Piper started. "It is very cute, and I'm sure all the rest of the stuff is very cute too but don't you think you've kind of gone overboard with the baby clothes."

"Did I mention, I bought something for my little neice or nephew over there?" Phoebe asked, gesturing to Piper's very large stomach. She held up a little pink bear outfit, similar to the bunny outfit.

Piper's eyes widen. She grabbed the outfit of her little sister and exclaimed in baby voice, "Awww, this is soooo cute! Isn't it cute Leo?"

Leo just shook his head and laughed, "You two are just as bad as each other."

"But it's just so cute!" Piper replied, still in a baby voice. "I can't wait to dress our little one up in this."

"What if it's a boy? Are you still gonna dress him up in a pink bunny outfiit?" Leo asked.

"Oh don't worry Leo, the store has a gift return policy," Phoebe explained. "I can always get it exchanged for a blue one. I just got pink cause Piper was so sure the baby was a girl."

"I **know** it's a girl. I'm 100 percent sure," Piper added.

"You don't know, you just think," Leo argued. "Just like I think it's a boy."

Piper was about to reply when Phoebe interupted, "Enough already! Come and see all the adorable clothes Piper!"

Piper grinned excitedly, and slowly stood up from the lounge and joined her sister on the floor.

The two sisters continued looking through the bags, when the door burst open for the second time that morning. This time, it was Paige, Henry and the girls.

"Hey everyone!" Paige greeted her family as she and Henry walked through the archway that connects the parlor to the living room. Paige and Henry were each carrying one of their daughters, who were dressed in matching pink and purple overalls and white shoes.

"Hi," added Henry.

"Paige! Henry! Come, sit," Piper smiled.

Henry sat down next to Leo on the lounge with Samantha on his lap, while Paige took a seat on the floor next to her sisters, with Rachel on her lap. However, she didn't stay in her mother's lap for long, almost as soon as Paige sat down, Phoebe took Rachel off of her and began to cuddle and talk to her neice.

"What's all this?" Paige asked, peeking into one of the bags.

"Baby clothes, lot's of baby clothes," Piper replied, not looking up from the yellow pair of booties she was looking at. "Now these, are cute."

"Oh I bought like 10 pairs of those, you can have a pair if you want," she replied, tickling Rachel's stomach. "You too Paige. I also bought an outfit for your baby boy." -Phoebe looked around for a moment then picked up a bag and handed it to Paige- "It's in this one, I think."

Paige looked in the bag and pulled out a blue kitten outfit, "Awww, this is so cute..." she grinned. "Thanks Pheebs, I'm sure your nephew will love it."

"I also got a pink bunny outfit for my baby, and a pink bear outfit for Piper's baby, so they can all have cute animal outfits on," Phoebe told Paige.

"Except my one will have grown out of it by the time your ones even fit into theirs," Piper replied.

"It's still cute," said Paige. "Anyway, I've been wanting to ask you guys about something."

"What is it Paige?" Piper asked.

"Well, I want Sam and Rachel to have a wiccaning," she explained. "They are long overdue for one, they're already 7 months old."

"I think that's a great idea," Piper replied. "They'll officially be Halliwell witches."

"Look who's so pro-wiccaning all of a sudden," Paige nudged her sister playfully. "I had to practically beg you to let Chris have his wiccaning."

"I said yes eventually," she argued. "So Paige, when do you want to do this?"

"Uh, well I was actually hoping to do it today," she replied. "If it's not too short notice."

"Not at all, we just need to summon Grams, and maybe even Mom if she's allowed," Phoebe told her sister.

"Great, so it's settled then!" Paige grinned.

* * *

_The Attic - 11:30am_

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Prue (who had orbed in along with Charlotte who was downstairs with Leo, Henry and the kids) were in the Attic getting ready to summon their grandmother, and hopefully their mother.

"Okay, here we go," said Piper. She then began chanting;

_Here me now, here my cry_

_Spirits from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now, the great divide_

White lights began swarming in front of the four sisters, eventually taking the form of the late Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell and Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell.

The two women looked confused for a moment, then both smiled.

"My girls!" Patty exclaimed, stepping forward and becoming solid.

"Hey Mom," Prue replied, as she and her sisters gave her mother a hug.

"What about me?" Grams asked, also stepping forward and becoming solid. The girls laughed and gave their grandmother a hug.

Patty looked down at Piper's stomach and asked, "Piper, you're pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" Piper questioned. "I thought you guys look down on us all the time."

"We don't watch you girls 24/7. We do have lives you know," Grams replied.

"But, you're dead," Paige stated.

"Believe me, there's a lot more to the afterlife than people expect," Prue told her sister.

"I still don't believe you're pregnant again Piper," Patty smiled, giving her daughter another hug.

"Well, I'm not the only pregnant one in the family," Piper replied, gesturing in Phoebe and Paige's direction.

Patty and Grams both looked over at the two women, "Phoebe?" Grams asked.

"Not only me," Phoebe replied. "Paige too."

"Both of you?" Patty asked. Phoebe and Paige both nodded. Patty went over and hugged them, "Congratulations! Paige, didn't you just have 2 baby girls?"

"Seven months ago I did," Paige replied. "That's why we summoned you. I want to give the girls a wiccaning."

"That's a wonderful idea," Grams chimed in. "We have to celebrate the birth of my first great grand-daughters. It's such an exciting event!"

Piper raised her eyebrows at Grams' comment and thought to herself, _She was never this excited when Wyatt and Chris were born._

"So where are my great grand-daughters?" Grams asked.

"They're downstairs," Paige replied. "We'll go down and see them."

Paige, Phoebe, Prue, Grams and Patty all happily left the Attic, leaving Piper behind, frowning.

Piper sighed. She then heard Phoebe call out, "Piper! Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," she replied, and left the Attic.

* * *

**Please review.**


	30. A Wiccaning To Remember Pt 2

**This set of 3 or 4 chapters including the last one, this one and following chapters are going to be a sort of season finale. DON'T WORRY! I'm then going to start a new story called Charmed - My Season 10 which will follow almost straight on from where Season 9 ended. Anyway, please review and keep reading!**

* * *

_The Manor_

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty and Grams made their way down the Manor staircase and into the living room, finding Leo and Henry playing with Wyatt, Chris Samantha and Rachel on the carpet and Charlotte sitting on the lounge watching.

"Hello everyone!" Grams chimed. "Now, where are my two little angels?"

"We're here Grams!" Wyatt exclaimed getting up from the carpet with a large grin on his face.

Grams waved her hand at Wyatt, "Oh not you silly! The girls."

Wyatt frowned and sat back down, making Piper and Leo give each other a worried look.

"Mom! Don't be so rude to Wyatt," Patty commented, then opened her arms and said to Wyatt and Chris, "Come here my darlings."

The two boys happily got up and ran into their grandmother's arms, "Hi gwandma," said Chris with a cheeky grin.

Grams ignored her daughter's comment and scooped up one of the twins into her arms. "Oh Paige, they're beautiful! And identical too!" Paige nodded, and Grams continued, "You know, my great-aunt was a twin, we were bound to get a set of twins in the family eventually."

"I didn't know we had twins in the family," Phoebe commented. "What if I end up having twins?"

"It's pretty unlikely Pheebs," said Prue, "and I think you would know by now if you were having twins."

"True," she nodded in agreement.

Grams suddenly noticed Charlotte sitting on the lounge, "Not to be rude or anything," she started, "but who are you?"

"Oh, this is Leo's mother, Charlotte," Piper explained. "Charlotte, this is my grandmother, Penny and my mother Patty."

"Oh, Patty and I know each other already," Charlotte stated.

"You do?" Piper asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, we go way back," Patty added, "We were dead together remember?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Leo's mother?" Piper questioned her mother.

"I didn't know Charlotte was related to Leo, let alone that she was his mother," she explained.

"I should probably introduce you guys Henry as well," Paige spoke up. "I don't think you've met before."

"I don't think we have," Henry agreed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Henry," Patty replied, giving Grams a nudge, "Isn't it Mother?"

Grams rolled her eyes and commented in a sarcastic tone, "Of course, I've been wanting to meet another male."

"Excuse me?" asked Henry raising one eyebrow.

"Grams!" Paige frowned.

"Don't take it personally dear," Grams added to Henry, switching the baby to her other hip. "It's not that I don't like you, I just don't trust men. As far as I'm concerned, my grand daughters would be better off getting a dog. No offense."

"Uh, none taken," he replied, giving Grams a weird look.

Leo had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Henry's reaction. He had once been in the same position himself, but had gotten used to Gram's sarcastic comments about the opposite sex.

"I think that's about enough male-bashing for today Grams," Piper commented. "My children happen to be male, in case you forgot about them."

"Oh Piper, I didn't mean anything against your boys," Grams replied. "But they are going to turn into untrustworthy, irresponsible men at some point, you know."

"Are you aware, that there are actually males in the room?" Leo asked. "Including you're great-grandsons, who you have barely acknowledged since you got here."

"Exactly!" Piper exclaimed. "Thank you Leo, finally someone sees my point!"

"What point?" asked Grams.

"That you hate my sons," she replied.

"What!" exclaimed Grams, as well as Patty, Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Charlotte.

"You do hate them," Piper repeated, glaring at her grandmother.

"Hate who Mommy?" Wyatt asked, looking up at his mother.

"No-one honey," she replied then turned back to Grams, "Don't deny it," Piper told her bluntly.

"I do **not **hate them Piper! Where did you get that idea?" she asked.

"I'm not talking about this in front of them," Piper replied. "They don't need to know that their great-grandmother hates them."

"Uh, maybe you should all just break it up okay?" said Paige stepping between her sister and her grandmother. "We're here for a wicaning, not for a fight. So can we just get on with that?"

Piper sighed, left the living room and starting making her way upstairs. Leo frowned, got up off the floor and followed his wife up the stairs.

* * *

_Piper and Leo's Bedroom_

Piper sat down on her bed and began to cry when there was a knock on the door. She looked up, and saw her husband standing in the doorway, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked making his way over to the bed and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"No, not really," Piper replied, laying her head on Leo's chest. She remained like this for a moment, then pulled away and added, "I can't believe she's doing this again Leo, I thought Grams got past her whole "I Hate Men" thing."

Leo wiped the tears from his wife's face and said, "For what it's worth, I don't really think Grams has anything against Wyatt and Chris at all, she just doesn't like the fact that someday into the future, they're going to become men."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean Wyatt and Chris aren't hurt by the way she's been acting," Piper replied, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box on the bedside table. "Did you see Wyatt's face before? He looked so upset."

"I know," Leo agreed. "I think you should talk to her about this."

"I tried talking to her when Wyatt was a baby, it didn't work," she sighed, and wiped her eyes with the tissue.

Leo took Piper's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Just tell her how you feel Piper. I'm sure she'll understand," he then grinned at Piper and added, "She's not **completely** heartless."

Piper laughed, "She does have her moments."

"Definitely," Leo agreed. "I don't want you to get too upset about this honey. All this stress isn't good for you and the baby."

"I know," she replied. "But I worry, it's what I do. At times like these, it's better if you just humour me."

"I'll remember that for future reference," he grinned. "Now go and wash your face, then we'll go downstairs and talk to Grams okay?"

Piper nodded and smiled at Leo. _I definitely have the best husband in the world, I don't care what anyone says, _she thought to herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile Downstairs..._

Everyone watched as Piper stormed out of the room, followed by Leo shortly after.

There was an awkward silence until Phoebe spoke up, "Well, this has been a successful family get-together."

"I don't believe Piper thinks that," Grams commented.

"Well is it true Grams?" asked Prue.

"Uh, I-I uh," she stuttered, not able to reply to Prue's question.

"I don't believe that mother!" Patty commented, shaking her head.

"I don't hate Wy-" Grams started, then saw that he was listening and finished, "them. Piper's obviously very emotional right now, and I don't blame her being pregnant and all, but she's jumping to conclusions."

There was a silence in the room for the second time that morning, until Patty changed the subject and said to Paige, "You know who would really like to be here right now?"

"Who?" she asked her mother, raising one eyebrow.

"Your father," Patty replied, hesitantly, knowing that Sam was a difficult subject for Paige.

The youngest Halliwell sighed, "Sam?" Patty nodded. "I don't know, every time he comes here it seems like a whole new bunch of issues come up, I think this family has enough issues as it is."

"I'm sure Sam would love to meet his grand-daughters," Phoebe tried to convince her sister, "Especially since one of them is named after him."

"I don't know..." Paige hesitated.

"It would mean a lot to him Paige," said Prue.

"Okay," Paige gave in. She then glanced upwards and called, "Sam!" when he didn't appear she tried again, "Sam! It's Paige, please come down here!"

A moment later, the whitelighter appeared in front of the Halliwell-Wyatt-Mitchell-Matthews **(lol)** family. Sam looked around for a moment until he saw his daughter standing in front of him. Sam smiled, "Paige, it's so great to see you again, it's been so long."

"Yeah, about a year an a half now," she replied, giving him an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry about that," he started. "I just wasn't sure of how you'd react to me orbing in to see you."

"I'd like it if you'd orbed in more often," Paige commented.

"Really?" Sam asked, slightly surprised. Paige nodded and was about to say something else when the door bell rang.

"Uh, I'll get that," Phoebe announced, turning around and leaving the room.

She approached the door, and opened it. On the door step stood Victor Bennett, otherwise known as Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Phoebe exclaimed, an alarm going off in her head, _Oh no, Sam and Dad in the same room is not a good combination. They'll kill each other_.

"Is that any way to greet your father? Come here," Victor smiled, giving his daughter a quick hug.

Phoebe laughed nervously and thought to herself, _This is not good.

* * *

_

**As always, please review!**


	31. A Wiccaning To Remember Pt 3

**I'm sorry I'm not updating more often. I'm kind of having trouble figuring out where the season finale is going, but I have started writing the first chapter of the next season so that should be up soon. Remember to keep reading, reviewing and checking for updates!**

**Note: I decided to changed Paige and Henry's girls' last names to Halliwell. I thought it seemed like something Paige would do.**

* * *

Phoebe pulled herself out of her father's arms, "Uh, you know Dad, it's kind of crazy here today, why don't you come back tomorrow?" 

Victor frowned, "Phoebe, if you don't want to see me, you can tell me."

"Oh, no no no," she exclaimed. "It's not that I don't want to see you. Things are just a little-"

"Crazy?" he finished. "No offense, but aren't things always crazy around here?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot more crazy then usual," Phoebe laughed nervously.

Victor gave his youngest daughter a weird look, just as Patty entered the parlor, "Phoebe who's at the-" she looked up and saw Victor- "door."

"Patty?" he smiled. "I didn't know you were here."

"I told you things were a little crazy," Phoebe pointed out. "So it's probably best for you to leave."

"Okay, fine," Victor gave in. "But I'm gonna say hello to everyone first."

Before Phoebe could object, he left the parlor and headed for the living room. Phoebe and Patty exchanged worried looks, then followed Victor.

As soon as he saw Sam, the smile on Victor's face was immediately replaced with an angry frown. He looked over at Patty and exclaimed, "What is HE doing here?"

The whitelighter rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you to Victor."

"Oh don't play the victim here Sam," he replied, glaring at the man in front of him. "You know what you did!"

"He didn't do anything Victor," Patty exclaimed, stepping in, "Now, stop it!"

"Didn't do anything huh?" Victor asked sarcastically, then repeated, "Didn't do anything? Then how do you explain her?" He gestured his hand at Paige, who was standing next to Sam.

"I don't think this is the time or the place for this," Phoebe spoke up. "Why don't you go home Dad? Come back tomorrow okay?"

"Over my dead body!" he exclaimed.

"Victor, enough of this!" Patty yelled. "You have to get over the fact that Sam and I were together. It was a long time ago."

"See?" Sam gloated.

That set Victor off, he immediately threw up his fist to punch Sam. Sam however, quickly orbed out and back into the room, making Victor's fist go straight through the air. Everyone else in the room stepped back, not to get in the way of the fight.

"Men," Grams muttered under her breath.

"Don't you dare orb out, you coward," Victor yelled, and pulled up his fist to throw another punch. As he was about to hit Sam's jaw, Victor froze, along with Sam.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked from the doorway, where she was standing with Leo.

"Your Dad's trying to kill my Dad," Paige explained.

"Oh no," Piper replied. "You let Dad and Sam be in the same room together?"

"Mom and I tried to stop Dad from coming in," Phoebe explained. "But he came in before we could stop him."

"Okay um, we're gonna have to do something about them," Piper gestured to the two frozen men in front of her, "cos that freeze will wear off very soon."

Paige carefully moved Sam away from Victor, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it'll stop Victor from giving Sam a broken jaw," Leo winced at the idea.

"I told you that men are good for nothing," Grams pointed out. "They're so proud, and think the only way to handle a problem is to bash each other up, I really don't see-"

"Grams!" Piper yelled, making everyone jump. "Just stop! I've had enough of you and your rudeness and bitterness! Okay, so you had 6 failed marriages, get over it! Stop taking out your anger towards your ex-husbands out on your family, especially not my boys, they deserve a hell of a lot better than that!"

The room was quiet for one second, until Victor and Sam both unfroze, with Victor stumbling forward, and almost tripping over his own feet.

"What happened?" Victor asked angrily.

Piper winced, clutching her stomach in pain.

"You were frozen," Leo explained, not realizing his wife was in pain.

"Can you guys please get over this already?" Prue asked, stepping in between Victor and Sam. "Dad, I know you hate Sam, but what happened was so long ago, you have to let it go."

"No offense Prue, but you have no idea what happened all those years ago," Victor exclaimed. "You don't know what she" -he pointed at Patty- "did to me!"

"My daughter didn't do anything to you Victor!" Grams argued, stepping forward next to Patty. "You're the one who walked out on her and left her to take care of 3 little girls, including a 3 month old baby. No wonder she had to find comfort in another man!"

"Oh please!" he replied. "I didn't want to leave, but you practically pushed me out the door!"

Piper, still clutching her stomach, slowly moved back and sat down on the lounge.

Charlotte took this chance to step in and try to control the fight, "Look, I don't know the full story, but don't you think you should all get over this?"

"You stay out of this!" Victor exclaimed. "You don't know the first thing about our family!"

"Don't speak to my mother like that!" Leo yelled at his father-in-law.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Phoebe asked her father. "Charlotte was just trying to help!"

The arguing continued between the Halliwell-Wyatt-Bennett-Mitchell-Wilder-Matthews family, until everyone was yelling at everyone.

Everyone except for Piper, that is. She was still sitting on the lounge, very much in pain. "Hey!" she called out as loud as she could.

Still, nobody acknowledged her.

"Hello!!" she called, a bit louder.

"Excuse me!"

"Over here!"

Piper called out a few more times, before giving up, and blowing up a vase. Everyone in the room stopped yelling and looked over at Piper.

"What did you do that for?" Grams frowned.

"Well, it's the only way to get a little attention around here!" Piper replied, then gasped and clutched her stomach in pain again.

"Oh my God," said Leo, rushing over to his wife. "Honey, are you okay?"

As everyone began surrounding her Piper groaned and replied, "No, I'm not. I think I'm in labor."

"What?" Leo exclaimed, panic clearly recognisable in his voice. "We need to get you to a hospital."

* * *

_The Hospital - Piper's Hospital Room_

"It was what?" Piper and Leo both asked Doctor Roberts in unison, after finding out the results of Piper's tests.

"False, or fake labor," Doctor Roberts repeated, looking down at Piper's chart and scribbling something down. "It's quite common for pregnant women in their third trimester to experience pains and cramps that feel much like labor pains. We have a lot of women who turn up here, thinking they're in labour. But really, it's just the baby, moving around a lot more, stretching your muscles, therefore causing discomfort."

"Oh," Piper replied, feeling slightly stupid. "So I can go home?"

"Yes, but your husband will need to sign some papers before taking you home," the doctor explained.

"Great," Piper forced a smile.

"Don't worry Piper, you'll go into labor eventually. It's nothing to worry about," Doctor Roberts informed his patient. "Anyway, I need to go see a few more patients, so I'll see you two in a couple of weeks for the real thing."

"Thanks Doctor Roberts," Leo shook his hand.

"Thank you," Piper added, with a smile.

With one last nod, the doctor left the room.

"So, we're not having a baby today after all," Leo said, sitting down on Piper's hospital bed.

"Aw honey," Piper took her husband's hand. "I'm sorry I got your hopes up, but it really felt like I was in labor."

"I know. I wouldn't really like our baby to be born today anyway," he replied, giving Piper a gentle kiss on the nose. "With all the fighting and everything..."

"Good point," she agreed. "So what do you say we go home and do Sam and Rach's wiccanning."

"You're still thinking of doing it after all that's happened?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yeah. If Paige still wants to do it, why shouldn't we?" Piper replied, getting out of the hospital bed. "Now I'll just get changed, you go sign those checking out papers and we'll go home okay?"

"Okay," Leo smiled. He kissed Piper one more time on the lips and left the room.

* * *

_The Manor_

The whole family, minus Piper and Leo, were sitting in the living room in silence, apart from the sounds of Wyatt, Chris, Samantha and Rachel playing with building blocks on the floor.

"I don't believe I made Piper go into early labor," Grams sighed.

"It wasn't just you," Victor argued. "It was me too."

"And me," added Sam.

"And me," added Patty.

"And me," added Charlotte.

"Okay, it was all of us, we get it," Phoebe spoke up.

"I feel so bad," Paige sighed.

"Me too," Prue agreed. "What if something happens to Piper, or the baby?"

"Nothing's gonna happen," Henry replied. "We can't think like that, we have to be positive."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Piper and Leo walked in.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed jumping up from the lounge and running over to her sister. As she gave Piper a hug she asked, "Why are you guys back? What happened?"

"It was a false labor," Piper explained, trying to move free of Phoebe's tight grasp. "Pheebs, you're suffocating me." Finding no reaction from her Piper added, "And the baby."

Phoebe immediately let go of her sister and put her hand on Piper's stomach, "Ooooo, I'm so sorry baby. Aunty Phoebe didn't mean to suffocate you, I promise."

Leo laughed at the look of annoyance on Piper's face.

"Oh enough with the touching already, the baby forgives you," Piper playfully swatted Phoebe's hand away.

"I'm so glad everything's okay," Grams spoke up, getting off the lounge and coming over to Piper. "I just hope everything can be okay between us now Piper."

"Only if everything can be okay, between you and them," Piper nodded her head into Wyatt and Chris's direction.

"Of course sweetie," Grams smiled, pulling her grand-daughter into a hug. "I love Wyatt and Chris, you know that. And whoever this is gonna be" -Grams rubbed Piper's stomach- "I'm going to love it too, whether it's a boy or girl."

Piper smiled, and gave her grandmother another hug. When she pulled away, Piper announced, "So who's ready for a wicanning?"

"Wait, what about Sam and Victor?" Patty glanced over at the two men.

"I have nothing against Victor anymore," Sam announced.

"What about you Dad?" Prue asked. When he didn't answered, she repeated, "Dad?"

"I guess I can't be mad at you Sam," Victor gave in. "Patty and I weren't together anymore so you guys had a right to be together. It was none of my business, and I'm sorry."

"How long has it taken for you to admit that Dad?" Piper smiled.

He rolled his eyes at his daughter, "A while, I know. But I'm stubborn, where do you think you get it from?"

"I've always wondered," Piper nodded. "So, now are we ready for a wicanning?"

"If you still want to do it now," Paige replied.

"I would be honoured to do it," Grams announced, "with a little help from you Patty. I don't think I can hold both of them at once."

"Of course," she nodded with a smile.

"So, it's settled then!" Phoebe grinned. "My nieces are havin a wiccaning!"

* * *

_The Attic_

15 minutes later, the whole family, including Coop who had arrived had gathered in the Attic for Samantha and Rachel's wicanning.

Grams and Patty stood before the rest of the family in the middle of the Attic. Grams nodded with a smile, and Paige and Henry stepped forward and gave the twins to their Grandmother and Great-Grandmother, then stepped back again.

Grams cleared her throat and began;

_I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring these children to grace._

Orbs began to swirl in front of Grams and Patty, and eventually take the form of the ghosts of Halliwell women across time.

Grams smiled and continued;

_We pledge to be with these children, these beautiful girls always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. They are one of us and because of that, we will bless them with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Samantha Grace Halliwell, and Rachel Patricia Halliwell. Blessed be my darlings._

Grams and Patty both kissed the twins, then handed them back to Paige and Henry.

"Take care, everyone," Patty smiled. Then she and Grams stepped back with the ghosts, becoming ghosts again themselves.

With one more smile at the family, Grams and Patty disappeared, along with the rest of the ghosts.

Paige smiled at her daughters, "Are you guys happy? You're officially Halliwells."

Of course, neither baby understood what their mother was saying, but nevertheless, it was a beautiful family moment. One that would be remembered for years to come, not by the Halliwell-Wyatt-Bennett-Mitchell-Wilder-Matthews family, but by the Halliwell family as a whole. For they were one family, who had been through a lot but still stood by each other no matter what.

_And that's what makes us truly Charmed, _Piper smiled.

**END OF SEASON**

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you like the ending. I was thinking there may be a little too much fluff but I dont know, tell me what you think. The new season should be up soon. Check on this story for an update where I'll place a notice and a link to 'Charmed - My Season 10'. Thanks to all my readers who have read Season 9 and I hope you will all go and read Season 10 when it's up. Thanks again!**


End file.
